


Bimbo effect

by annonfan224



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224
Summary: Based on the work of the artist Annon "find him on Twitter" a sexualized retelling of the mass effect story including bimbo transformation. and let's face it the shipping was one of the major draws of that game
Kudos: 2





	1. Bimbo Effect Ch1 Eden Prime

Bimbo Effect Ch1 Eden Prime

Over coms a conversation was going on:

Udina: what about this Shepard i’m getting conflicting reports

Anderson: there are two Shepards their twins parents got a divorce. The son lived with their mother who was in the Alliance, military kid, good boy. The daughter lived with the father on Mindoir.

Udina: wasn't that world attacked?

Anderson: She survived Joined the military like her brother and mother as a result

Hackett: they are both fighters and warriors. John proved himself on Elysium and Jane by surviving Akuze

Udina: just one more thing i’m seeing strange HR reports that have been redacted.

Anderson: they are, well to put it in civilian terms they are players. They were written up for inappropriate work behavior. But turns out those reports were written by jealous soldiers that were not getting hit on, they redacted their complaints after a date or two with the Shepard twins.

Udina: unorthodox but very well i’ll put their names forward.

###

John and Jane Shepard were brother and sister but they didn’t look much alike. John was tall, covered in mussel and had a buzz cut for his brown hair. Jane was shorter than her brother with dark red hair that fell to her shoulder combed to one side. While John was strait laced Jane was more chaotic. But the two balanced each other out and were unmatched in combat when together.

They were stationed on the experimental SSV Normandy SR-1. the ship was on special mission to Eden Prime. The crew was on edge so John would ask them what was wrong then Jane would set them at ease with a cheesy joke. They made their way to the mission room to get their orders from Captain Anderson.

Captain Anderson was a war hero of humanity, tall dark skin, handsome once but a life of special forces didn’t lend itself to relationships. That said he was very personable and popular with those under his command. Next to him was a Turian specter named Nihlus. The alien race was sort of a avian with a bit of reptile through in. he was over six feet tall and face covered in white tribal tattoos.

“Shepherds good to see you” said Anderson

“Sir” the twins replied

“As you probably noticed this isn't a simple test mission. On Eden Prime they discovered a Prothean beacon. The Protheans were a advance race that invented most of the space technology we use today, last time humanity made a discovery like this our technology jumped forward 200 years.” Stated Anderson

“So our mission is to retrieve the beacon” said John

“I get that but why invite tall, dark, and handsome over there” Jane said pointing to Nihlus

“Is she always this flirty” asked Nihlus, the human men give a nod “i’m here because some think humanity is growing to fast, but i see human’s potential so i’m to evaluate the mission”

Just then the ship's pilot Joker came on coms “Captain Anderson we just got a message from Eden Prime, it’s not good.”

“Put it up Joker” ordered Anderson

On the holo screen a distress message came up the Geth were attacking people were being attacked and rounded up. And two large unknown spaceships had appeared.

“We need to get to Eden Prime now!” said John concerned for the citizens

Jane being curious and perspective “pause the message right there… hey bro is it just me or does that second ship look kind of pink?”

John looks “actually it does why is it important?”

Jane shrugs “probably nothing, but maybe something, either way we need to be ready for anything.”

###

Once on Eden Prime Nihlus went off on his own. The twins team consisted of themselves as well as Jenkins a local to Eden Prime and Kaidan Alenko a marine and biotic user.

“Ok men the mission is to find and retrieve the beacon” said Jane

“But try to help the locals as much as possible” said John then the two high five

“Those two are really in sync” says Kaidan

“Must be a twin thing” says Jenkins

The team moves out but they don’t get far before they are ambushed by Geth drones. They shoot at Jenkins he’s down before anyone can do anything. The rest of the team quickly shoots down the drones and head to Jenkins

“Jenkins you ok?! Says John

“Go complete the mission” struggles Jenkins

“Not before patching you up” says Shepard 

They give some quick first aid and stabilize Jenkins. They then drag him to a safe place he can defend himself until they can send help for him. Before they leave Jane goes up to him “sorry we can’t do more”

“At least i’m not dead” Jenkins smiles through the pain.

“Still i feel bad for leaving you in a war zone, so here’s a little gift, something i learned about the armor back in boot camp.” before Jenkins can ask what Jane ment she found a latch on her armor that made the top pop fully revealing her naked breasts to Jenkins. The soldier sat stunned unable to say anything as Jane covered herself and left

“You flashed him didn’t you?” asked John. Jane nods with a smile “nice” John says and fist bumps his sister.

###

As the team headed towards the beacon they soon met a human survivor being chased by Geth drones. They help her shoot them down, she introduces herself as Ashley Williams,she was tall pretty but no make up with her hair done up in a bun to keep out of her eyes in battle. She explains that she was a guard for the beacon but then the Geth came on the huge ships. But she saw the Geth fighting each other and figured the ships were different factions. Jane nodded while her brother John mostly paid attention to her form fitting white armor.

“So do you think either Geth are on our side?” says Jane

“Couldn’t tell i was to busy trying not to get shot.” replied Ashley.

It didn't take them two long to find theGgeth fighting. One side had chassis that were meant for fighting. The other side John said best “hey sis is it just me or do some of those Geth have boobs?”

“Good i thought i was going crazy” said Kaidan

They cleared out what was left of the Geth after their fight and met some scientist at a research station. Dr Warren a rather plain female scientist explained what she thought of the beacon. And tried to calm down her assistant Manual who was talking like a mad man.

“The Gods are battling one of war and one of love. Humanity will either fall to ash or bow as slaves. It is the end!” exclaimed Manual

“Their their. I have to take care of him, please stop the Geth” begs Dr. Warren.

They almost make it to the station that the beacon had been transported on when they see the corpse on the Geths dragon spikes come alive.

“Holy !@#$ zombies!” shouts Jane

“Prepare to fire” orders John. just then more husks come, but unlike the other husks these ones were obviously male and female with exaggerated sexual organs. They tackle the husks heading towards Shepard and begin to hump them, slowly turning them into hyper sexual robo zombies.

“Did i just walk from a war movie into a porn flick?” questions Williams

“I swear Shepard if this is another one of your pranks” threatens Kaidan

“We had nothing to do with this” defended Shepard

The team just walk past the humping husks unsure what else to do

###

they make it to the station fighting off normal geth and finding surviving farmers and finding the body of Nihlus. The meet a worker named Powell who tells them the story

“The Turian let his guard down and the other one shot him in the back he called him Saren.”

“How did you survive?” asks Ashley

“They were going to kill me but one of the big boobed Geth jumped in front of the bullet, poor girl think i can fix her?” Powell gestures to the busty robot chassis.

“Geth that help humans? Who would have thought.” says John

One of the farmers interrupt “easy for you to say Powell one of those girl bots tried to dry hump me!”

“Then again maybe not” recons John.

###

They finally get to the platform that the beacon is on. The team fights off the Geth and deactivates the bombs they left to cover their tracks. They get to the beacon just in time to see the two large squid ships take off in different directions.

Looking round at the Geth corpse Jane comments “well one thing for sure they weren't on the same side.” 

Just past the beacon was a burning crater 

“Whoa” says Ashley

“This must be were those ships landed” replies Kaiden

John calls the Normandy letting them know they had the beacon. Just then Ashley gets too close to it and gets caught in some sort of force field being dragged to the beacon. John Shepard bravely pushes her out of the way but gets caught in the field himself

“Bro! Jane runs to help her brother but get caught in it to. The two levitate in front of the beacon while it fills their minds with visions. Visions of the Protheans being destroyed by a synthetic force, but one of those synthetics trying to save them, failing and setting plans to save the next cycle in its image. Then they pass out.

###

Meanwhile the rouge specter Saren was in the ship Sovereign after killing Nihlus and using the beacon himself waiting his report from a attractive if older Asari matriarch. “Ahem, we are unsure about one of the ships Sovereign isn’t speaking about it. All we know is that it had its own Geth and were infecting ours. As for the other ship that landed on Eden Prime it was the Normandy a human alliance ships. One of the humans may have activated the beacon”

Saren then throws a tantrum and gets in the Asari’s face “this human must be eliminated”

###

The Shepard twins were slowly coming too

“Dr. Chakwas i think their waking up” said Williams

“Commander's how are you feeling?” says Dr. Chakwas the head doctor of the Normandy. She was a older woman with grey hair cut short around her ears, pretty for her age and very experienced in medicine and romance.

“What happened?” asks John 

“It’s my fault” says Ashley “i activated the beacon you two got me out of the way and ended up getting blasted”

“You didn’t know that would happen Williams it’s ok” says Jane “how long were we out?”

“About fifteen hours” says Chakwas “physically your fine, but what that beacon did , well…”

“What aren't you telling us?” says John

Kaidan and Ashley awkwardly cough and look away. The shepard twins look at each other and screamed in shock.

They had always been an attractive pair, but now their bodies had morphed into sex gods. Jane had gained a few inches her booty was round but firm splitting any pants she previously had, her bust size had gone up several sizes she wasn’t even sure they made armor big enough to fit them. Her lips were plump and fuller looked as if they had lipstick on them. her dark red hair look shiny and longer.

John on the other had his muscles grown out stretching out his t-shirt so you could see the outline of his abs, a sizable bulge was coming from what was left of his pants which Chakwas and Williams were doing their best not to stare at.

“WHAT THE @#$%!” The twins shouted in union.

“Like i said” awkwardly continued Chakwas “physically your fine, heck you're even healthier than before, those rashes you two were concerned about gone. Any scars or physical fatigue is also gone. Other than the obvious physically changes the only things i notice were abnormal beta waves, and rapid eye movement usually associated with deep dreaming”

“Not dreaming a vision” says John having calmed down a little “i saw death, the end to the protheans. And something else interfering with it.”

Jane picks up “we didn’t just see we felt. I felt the pain and fear from these things, these reapers. And there was something else, i'm not sure what it was, but it made me feel super horny, how about your bro?”

John nods in agreement, Chakwas speaks up “interesting i’ll have to add this into my report, oh captain Anderson”

Everyone in the room stands at attention as the captain enters “at ease, Shepards how are you… whoa” Anderson does a double take on the two of them “i heard your bodies were changing but this?” quickly regaining control “ahem, Dr, Williams, Alenko your dismissed. Shepard report”

The twins fill Anderson in on everything “this isn’t good, Nihlus dead, the beacon destroyed, and a colony in turmoil. We are going to have to make a case to the counsel. I’ll contact ambassador Udina, one of you go talk to Joker and tell him to bring us into dock.” with that Anderson leaves.

The twins awkwardly look at their new bodies until John speaks up. “I guess i’ll go talk to Joker then”

“I can do that Bro” says Jane

“No offence sis, but i can at least sort of fit in my clothes. Unless you want to wander the ship nude” says John

Jane huffs but doesn't argue as her brother leaves. “Now what?”

“How are you feeling commander Shepard?” a new voice says

“Jenkins is that you? have you been her all this time?” Jane says in surprise

“Yeah” the injured soldier laid on the bed a few down from Shepard “it’s pretty bad i can’t really feel below the waist, they want the Citadel doctors to take a look, but honestly they'll probably give me some military commendation and discharge me back to Eden Prime.”

Jane wanders towards him “sorry to hear that, your a hero in my book. But on the bright side i know you have a least a little feeling down their.”

Jenkins is confused until he looks down and sees the tent coming up from his sheets. He tries to apologize but Shepard just stops him with one newly manicured fingers on his lip “hey it’s OK, like i said your a hero, and deserve a reward. And some more good news were alone and i’m already undressed”

As the Normandy came to dock in the citadel most of the crew tried to ignore the lewd sounds coming from the med bay.

###

End Chapter


	2. Bimbo Effect Ch 2 Tali and the citadel

Bimbo Effect Ch 2 Tali and the citadel

The Citadel was a gigantic space station like a giant cylinder that could open itself up like arms. It was the seat of galactic government for the majority of the galaxy. It also had residential cities, restaurants, entertainment, bars and quite a few brothels though they were never labeled as such.

The Shepard tins were able to find some clothes that fit their new sexy bodies and were told to meet Captain anderson at Udina’s office. Getting a few looks from the humans and some non humans on their way they get to the human embassy. Ambassador Udina was a tall grey haired gentleman, a politician to the core he was obsessed with keeping up appearances of the politically correct way. The Shepherds give their report.

“This is flimsy evidence” Udina says “i know we want Saren gone but the counsel won’t like hearing one of their top agents have gone rogue, not to mention the testimony of these two.”

“I trust Shepherds Judgment” says Anderson

“If they bother to read the Shepherds file they might hear us our, but they might just go with the first impression of seeing them, which does not boost confidence. Undina says stealing a look at Jane’s chest who unchartiristicle covers up.

###

The shepherds meet several alien species on the way to the counsel. Having to stop and ask for directions for the VI Avina a blue Asria hologram. Once they get there the hearing is already in progress with Saren denying the actuations and the counsel dismissing them. The counsel was made up of one member from each of the three major species from Citadel space. there was a asari wearing a red dress with white sleeves, a Salareon wearing a hooded robe, and a Turian wearing fancy clothes the majority of his dark face covered in whire tattoos.

“Honestly” says Saren “dreams visions? How am I supposed to defend myself from a testimony like that? I mean look at these humans they are obviously sluts”

“Don’t talk about my brother that way!” says Jane

John mentaly face palms but looks up to the counsel. “Saren is a threat to all of humanity and citadel space. But seeing you have already made your decision we’ll be back with proof you can’t ignore.”

The humans leave Jane cussing op a storm “stupid beurocrats, they wouldn’t acknowlde the cididale buring around them without the proper paperwork. And why were you so quiet bro?”

“I agree Sis but I'm smart enough not to say it to their face, plus it’s more fun to insult them with big words, the face they make while trying to figure out if I insulted them or not” John says with a grin.

“Now what?” says Udina

“We get proof the counsel can’t ignore” replies Anderson “that Turion in the lobby Garrus. He was looking into Saren, maybe he knows something. Shepards tke Williams and Alenko and find that Turion”

“Sir Yes Sir!” the twins reply with a salute

###

The twins ask at the C-sec headquarters where to find Garrus but they didn’t know and only had a slim lead

“So now we need to find some human drunk and hope he tells us where Garrus is? Sounds like a goose chase” Jane complains

“If only there was a faster way to find him” John muses

“I know where to find him,” says the nearby Avina VI but this one was different instead of being a bluish hologram this one was more pink. The tentacles on her head were longer and their breasts were larger.

“How would an information VI know where to find one Turian” says Alenko

“I’m not Avina, for starters. Look i don’t have much time hacking into the Citadel isn’t easy. I believe you about Saren, the geth, everything. But i have to help from the shadows. Your turian friend is heading to a shootout at the free clinic in the wards please get their fast, if you need me again my code name is Intimacy.” the strange VI said

“So did you hack the VI into looking even more like a Asari hooker?” Williams ask

“Hey i like this look Prude!” Intimacy then switches to the normal Avina hologram.

“Should we trust it?” ask alenko

“It’s the best lead we got right now,” says John

“Plus it said Shoot out. Boo yeah!” Jane says cocking her gun

###

The group gets to the clinic to see some thugs ganging up on the doctor with Garrus sneaking around in the hope to rescue her. 

“Let the Lady go” says Shepard

“Who are you?” says one of the thugs before Garrus gives a perfect headshot.

A quick fire fight ensues and the thugs are dead. “Are you alright Dr. Michel?” ask Garrus

Dr. Chloe Michel was a pretty young dr wearing white dr uniform and red hair. “I’m alright. Those men came from Fist the owner of the Cora’s den bar. They didn’t want me telling Garrus about the Quarian.”

“What Quarian?” asks Jane

“A Quarrian that has evidence of connecting Saren to the Geth.” says Garrus. Garrus Was a tall handsome Turian wearing blue and dark gray armor with a one eye visor to help him aim

Jane eyes him up and down approvingly before asking “why stop Saren he’s a turian also

Garrus huffs “he is dirty and a disgrace to my people. Please Shepard help me take him down.” the Sheppards nod “we have to find the Quarian, Fist knows where she is but he’ll be waiting for us

“Not really” says a new voice coming from Dr Michel’s computer as it flashes pink 

“Intimacy is that you? Thanks for the tip” says shepard

“Thank you for listening.” says Intimacy “i have some of my agents looking for the qatian, but we don’t know where she is. I've blocked communications with fist he shouldn't know your coming. But please hurry and get the information from him. Their is a Krogan named wrex waiting for you at the bar he wants a piece of fist as well. Oh, there is also a their is a Waitress named Jenna please get her out before you start shooting”

“On it” says The twins

“I have to go” says intimacy “but before i do Dr. Michel I gave your system an update it should help” the monitor switches back to blue indicating Intimacy had left.

Dr Michel takes a look at her computer and her eyes widen “it’s moving faster now. There is a system linking me up with several charitable foundations and cheap distributors… I could help so many people with this program. Who is this Intimacy?” 

“We are not sure, hopefully she’s on our side,” says Jane getting ready to leave. 

“Before you go” the Dr stands on her tip toe and kisses Garrus on the cheek “thank you Garrus”

Garrus blushes as teh Dr goes back to her improved computer. Jane couldn’t be sure but she could swear that the dr’s lips had plumpen just a bit.

###

They were traveling to Cora’s den to stop Fist but also trying not to alert his men. In the elevator heading that way Alenko asks “should one of us head back to the Normandy?”

“Why would we do that?” says John.

“Well there are five of us, normally the rule is squads of three, we have been doing four since your twins and everything.”

“I was wondering about that as well” says Garrus

“That’s a stupid rule, we’ll have as many squadmates as we feel like” says Jane “unless you feel like you can’t handle all of this” she gives her own a$$ a slap.

Garrus eyes Jane’s behind “wow I have a bit of trouble telling some humans apart but it’s true that your kind employes a large amount of, what are they called, plastic surgeons?”

“Oh no this is pure human genes here” John says slapping his sister’s a$$

“Maybe a bit of prothean” Jane says wiggling her butt in rhythm with her brother as the twins laugh

“Wha?” Garrus starts

“Just roll with it. It’s easier that way.” ways williams “and I've only been working with them for a day”

On the way to the den they run into a fan named Conrad Verner a well built man with blonde hair and a small chin beard and mustache. “Oh wow the shepard twins can i get an autograph. I heard you guys were good looking but wow” he gushes looking at Johns chiseled pecs and Jane’s melon sized bosom.

Good naturally the twins sign his paper. “Anything for a fan” says John

“My wife is going to be so impressed,” says Conrad

“We have to go maybe another time hot stuff” Jane then kisses him on the cheek. Conrad looks like he just won the lottery on christmas

“Really now” says Ashley with a look

“Can’t look like we are in a hurry or else Fist will be waiting for us,” says John

“Plus he’s kind of cute” says Jane

Alenko and Garrus role their eyes

###

Finally reaching Cora’s Den the bar was filled with aliens, drinks, goons and dancers. But they weren't on alert meaning Intimacy was successful in blocking their communications.

Ashley Willians looked around “humanity has traveled a million lightyears and what do we find. Half nacked woman dancing for men.” eyeing distastefully as the Asari pole dancers

Going to the bar the twins see a huge krogan wearing red battle armor his reptilian eyes below a red headplate and a scar over the right side of his face from his headplate to his neck.

“You must be shepard.” he holds out his drink free hand “Urdnot Wrex. the computer lady said you be helping me get my bounty, then bayed me to join you.” the twins looked impressed with Intamacy’s efficiency “so are we going to do this? I’m sick of waiting”

“In a sec we have one thing to do,” says Johan the twins then turn to the waitress behind the counter “you Jenna?”

“Who wants to know?” says the red headed waitress

Well a pretty thing like you should get out of a nasty place like this” says Jane giving her breasts a shake

“And why should i do that?” says Jenna

“Well were going to shoot up the place and kill Fist” says John giving a dashing smile

Jenna pales “you can’t be serious C-Sec didn’t say anything-”

She is cut off when the twins raise their guns

“Everyone book it!” Jenna yells as she runs 

The six companions raise their guns as dancers and customers stampede out shouts of confusions all around “i just got fired too” says a weasley looking bald man as her runs out a bottle in each hand

The guards confused by the stamped are quickly taken out by Shepard’s team. They fight their way to Fist’s office. The are stiped by two men

“Hold it right there” says one

“Warehouse workers?” says alenko

“All the normal guards must be dead,” says Ashley

“I think it’s time you boys found a new job” Jane says puffing her chest out

“Good point” says one worker “i never liked that fist guy anyway” says the other as they walk away

“Why didn’t I think of that” says Garrus

“Would have been faster to just kill them” mutters Wrex

“My sister like Loving more than killing. If just slightly” says John.

The team storms into Fist’s office six against one it went fast. Fist admits to selling out the Quarion to Saren’s men instead of the Shadow broker “the galaxies best black market info dealer” like he was supposed to. After getting all the info from him Wrex shoots Fist.

“Same you like bad boys Jane” says John

“Not that kind of bad boy john” Jane says rolling her eyes

“Why did you kill him?” complains ALenko to Wrex

“I never leave a contract unfinished” says Wrex

“Know this is a bad boy i like” says JAne cuddling up to Wrex to his surprise “don’t worry Kaden i like boy scouts too” Jane gives a wink to Alenko

“Enough we have to save the Quarian” says Garrus

“Right!” everyone says and head’s out.

###

The Shepherds ran as fast as they could to the back alley the Quarian was in, passing a Avina VI it flashed pink and yelled “hurry”

Meanwhile the Quarian in question was facing off against a Turian and his Salarian mercenaries “where is the Shadow broker” she asks

“He’ll be here do you have the data?” the turian said trying to feel her for the information disk

Slapping him off angrily “i knew Fist couldn’t be trusted the deal is off” the quarian tries to get away when the thugs pull out their guns and start shooting.

Just then a Geth with large breasts jumps in the way and gets shot up. It buys the Quarian enough time to get to cover as twins and their team come and shoot up the thugs.

“Are you alright?” Johan asks

“Ack no.” the Quarian winces in pain “that Geth… came out of nowhere acted as a shield, blocked most of the bullets but one got through.” she clutches her side.

“Ok stay with us,” says Jane “what’s your name ms?”

Taking a deep breath the Quarian says “Tali Tali’Zorah nar Rayya. I have important information, it could stop Saren it could....” Tali starts to black out.

“No no, not like Mindoir” Jane starts to panic

“Get ahold of yourself Jane, we need to get her to a hospital” John is only slightly better than his sister.

A Avina station springs to life showing Intamacy’s hologram. “You won’t make it. But I might have something that can help if it’s not damaged. Look through my geth’s chassis.”

“Your Geth?! you're part of the group that attacked Eden Prime?” causes Ashley

“We weren't trying to invade. We don’t have time for this you should find an emotional boost charger in the extended power packs.” says Intimacy

“what ?” says Wrex

“Look for the pink orb in the robot’s boobs” Intimacy rephrases like she is talking to a ten year old.

Garrus goes over the Geths remains and find the orb. He tosses it to the twins

“Now what?” they ask.

“Press it against her wound the… nanites should be able to heal her.” Intimacy instructs

“Nanites i thought that was just science fiction?” says Alenko.

Not listening the twin press the orb against Tali;s wound. The orb seems to disintegrate and sink into Tali. before their eyes the gunshot closes on her suit.

“That pink stuff will fix her suit?” John asks.

“Among other things” says Intimacy. Before they can ask for an explanation Tali is covered in a pink light.

Tali like most quarian were around human height. More body covering suits and a mask with an opaque visor with a hood over it. But before their eyes they saw the suit become even more air tight. More than that the body under the suit was expanding. Her breasts pumped to the size of volleyballs. her purple visor turned a bright pink with white luminescent eyes beneath.her but continued to expand to such to look like a cushioned chair. That was about to split from over stuffing. Her legs became shapely as the suit hugged her thighs and her boots became high heels.

“Just like the beacon” Ashley whispers

“She should be ok” intimacy says with a sigh of relief

Tali safe the Twins turn their attention to the hologram “ok we want answers, who are you, what's going on. You know something about the geth, the protheans, everything!”

“I want to tell you but I can't… he’s found me shepards you need to go to I-” Intamacy’s hologram glitches between the pink hologram and something else before returning to the normal blue one “i am Avina how can i help you today?”

“What the Heck?” says Garrus  
“Uuugh” Tali was getting up “i’m alive? What the bosh’tet!? I did not have these boobs a moment ago!”

The shepherds kneel to the sitting Tali “yeah we know what your going through.”

“Who are you what happened to me?!” Tali panics

“I’m commander John Shepard and this is my sister Jane. we recently went through some body changes like you, and are working with the alliance to bring down down Saren who we believe is involved.”

“Saren right the data, if i can get it into alience hands then, keelah! Is that my a$$ i’m sitting on i thought you gave me a cushion to sit on!” Tali was feeling up her newly expanded backside

“Lets get her to you embassy you're ambassador will want to meet her” Garrus says trying not to look at the teenage Quarian feeling up her new body.

“Right, lets go” John helps Tali to her feet 

Tali wobbles a bit as they get going “what the? What happened to my feet?! Who walks like this? Am I taller? How is my suit in one piece?”

###

Returning to Undina’s office the ambassador was sour “Commander's you don’t make my job easier, shooting up the wards, an all out assault on Cora’s Den why I ought to… who’s this hooker?”

Tali scoffs in office while Anderson covers for her. “Your going to want to hear this ambassador.”

Tali still miffed at Udina plays the recording Saren’s voice comes out “Eden Prime was a major victory we are one step closer to finding the conduit” then a new voice “and one step closer to the return of the reapers.”

“That’s Saren’s voice we got him” says Anderson in triumph

“What are reapers?” Undina asks

“The reapers are a race of advanced machines that the geth worship. They hunted down and destroyed the protheans. Or at least that’s what the geth believe.” Tali says

“My vision makes sense now i saw the reapers destroying the Protheans.” says John

“And that variant in the vision probably has something to do with the big boobed geth we saw on eden prime and the wards.” says Jane

“Geth here? That just proves Saren is a threat I must get this information to the council at once” with that Udina leaves.

“But it saved me” Tali whispers to herself then in a louder voice “Commander's i would like to join you.”

“It will be dangerous” Anderson warned

“I’m on my pilgrimage it’s a time to show we are willing to contribute to the greater good. Plus if i’m to find a cure for what happened to me it will probably be going with you lot. I swear I haven't been this wet since i went through puburty” Tali realizing what she just said blushes under her mask.

Anderson’s eyes widen from the awkward outburst while the shepard twins chuckle lewdly “welcome aboard” says Jane.

###

The council upon hearing the evidence strip Saren of his specter status. Then after much deliberation make the Shepard twins spectres to hunt down Saren. Though the Turian councillor thought they looked more like models than soldiers.

Asari Councillor: "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

Salarian Councillor: "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file."

Asari Councillor: "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Turian Councillor: "Spectres bear a great burden. Both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Asari Councillor “your first mission is to bring in the rouge spectre Saren whatever means necessary. We will forward any relative data to your ambassador. A possible lead is to find Matriarch Benezia’s daughter Dr. Liara T’Soni a prothean archaeologist last seen in the Artemis Tau cluster. We wish you luck Shepards

###

After being made Specters the twins were given the Normandy and her crew by captain Anderson. Once everyone was aboard the twins give a speech. “Saren has run to the Terminus system because he thinks we won’t follow but he’s wrong, humanity has worked its way into it’s spot in the galaxy, now we will fight and show Saren and the council the strength of humanity. To save the galaxy from the Geth and the Reapers!”

The crew cheers Jane looks to her brother “nervous?”

“Not with you by your side.” John smiles “but it’s not really fair there are a lot more men on this ship then women. Plus you get some sexy manliens.”

Jane laughs “we'll pick you up a cute alien girl and call it even. Now if you excuse me Dr Chakwas is giving a physical to Tali and i want to see what happens when she cums in that suit.”

John follows his sister to the medical bay

### 

So the Normandy sets off to save humanity with many sexy encounters along the way. Unknown that a being just as ancient and powerful as the reapers were keeping an eye on them.

###

To be continued


	3. Bimbo Effect chapter 2.5 Normandy conversations

Bimbo Effect chapter 2.5 Normandy conversations

The Normandy was traveling through the mass Effect relay and traveling at faster than light speeds. That said it still took a long time to get to the Artemis Tau cluster and gave the Shepard twins plenty of time to talk to the crew 

###

John and Jane first went to the pilot Jeff Moreau, commonly known known as Joker. Joker told them the origin of his nickname, and when they asked about about his experience he let slip about his brittle bone syndrome

“Sorry joker, i didn't realize you were sick, i guess i should go easy on my jokes” says Jane

“What do you mean?” Joker asks

“Well usually i flash the guys I like out of nowhere but what do you think would happen if I did that?” Jane says with a shake of her breasts

Staring at her cleavage the redding Joker says “I would probably jump out of my seat in shock and have to go see Dr. Chakwas”

“Sorry to hear that bro, but maybe this will help” John then pose like a male model

“And with that the bonner is gone” Joker deadpans

###  
The twins go their separate ways Jane heads to Navigator Pressly. He was a very professional man everything the alliance wanted

“I’m not sure about all these aliens on board but i’ll go with whatever you and your brother decide commander.” Pressly says with a salute.

With a smile Jane puts her hand on his shoulder “it takes a big man to put aside their personal feelings to look at the big picture. Batarians attacked my home as a kid, I had prejudice for a long time. But eventually I learned that aliens are just people some good some bad. That said it takes a big man to see past their feelings.” then looking down at Pressly’s crotch. “But if you are still concerned we can always meet in my room and talk about how ‘big’ you are.”

###

Dr Chakwas was going over some medical data when John walked in

“How are you feeling about the mission doc?” John asks

Chakwas sighs “i’ve been stitching up soldiers since I joined the alliance, it was my dream and my passion. Saving humanity seems like a fulfilment of that dream. However their is more to this then rouge specters and civilation ending murder bots.”

“What do you mean?” Chakwas gestures to Shepard’s enhanced physic and his enhanced junk. “Right”

“At first I thought it was the artifact some ancient prothean medical tech. But now this Intimacy using the same tech to not only save that Quarian girl’s life but change her like you two have!? Someone is pulling strings and we are in the dark of both who and how” Chakwas shakes her head “poor girl, Quarians live their lives in those suits and are a close knit people, but these changes… I'm not sure what her people will make of it.”

“Is Tali in danger?” John asks in concern

“From what I can tell she is healthy, but on a molecular level the changes aren't done yet. I don’t know what the end result will be. But looking deeper into it both you twins and Tali whatever it was that changed you gives off a bit of radiation, and it doesn't take a nuclear physicist to tell you radiation can be da groups and tricky” Chakwas explains

“So what should we go in quarantine or something?” John asks

“Too late now we’ve exposed the ship and the citadel to this, thankfully there hasn't been any negative effects yet, let's hope that continues” Chakwas says sagly

“Well no negative effects besides my sister and I having to go topless because our clothes don’t fit anymore” John jokes as Chakwas laughs

John gets up to leave but asks “so do you think this might spread?”

Chakwas nods “it’s possible”

“Well if it happens i guess it will just make you as pretty as you are caring” John leaves the blushing Chakwas. As she sits down to continues her research she doesn't notice her wrinkles recede and her lips plumped.

###

John meets Kaeden Alenko as he leaves the med bay. “Going to see the doc?” he asks

“Yeah my headaches are acting up again” Kaden says

“I’m guessing these aren't normal headaches” John muses

Kaden then explains about how he became a biotic and could use powers after harsh training.

“Must be tough” John says

“Yeah but dealing with it is easier when you have friends worth protecting” Kaken says with a cocky grin

“And a girl worth protecting if the glances you give my sister’s butt are anything to go by” John smirks

Kaden blushes “hey you think a girl like your sister and a guy like me could you know…”

“My sister and I are players so there isn’t much chance of an exclusive relationship. But we have our flings and then we have the people we really care about.” John claps Kaden on the shoulder “but hey i’ll be rooting for you”

As they go their separate ways Shepard says under his breath “your going to need it with all the competition on board.”

###

John meets up with Ashely Williams and tries some flirting “there are regulations about fraternization sir” she says jokingly

“Strait laced aren't you” John says jokingly

“I have to be it’s part of being a williams” Ashley says but John looks confused

“Wait you don’t know? I thought it was in my file or something. I’m the granddaughter of General Williams the only human ever to surrender to aliens back in the first contact war. Ever since then my family has been trying to redeem ourselves from that humiliation, but either intentional or otherwise we get stuck with low ranked postings. Honestly serving on the Normandy is the highest post i’ve ever had and it’s only because Jenkkins had to retire” Ashly rants while lowering her head.

“Hey no beating yourself up that’s an order” shepard says “you deserve to be here and i bet if we called jenkins up right now he would say so to”

Ashley grins as John continues “I read what happened on Shanxi with your grandfather. Their wasn’t much he could do. And trust me, I know what it’s like to have things out of your control”

Ashly looks confused so John continues “my family was divorced when I was young. I lived with my mom living on whatever ship or base she was stationed at. My sister and dad lived on a colonie. For a long time I was jealous i lived the military life while she lived a normal one. Then slavers attacked the colony, me dad… he didn’t make it” Ashly covered her mouth to hide her shock

An alliance patrol saved my sis, and she was brought to mom and i. But it took awhile for her to get over dad. I felt terrible, i know if i was there i couldn’t have really done anything. But i feel like i abandoned her. And that was nothing compared to my mom, i saw he some nights crying over my dad’s picture. I think she thinks if only she could have gotten their one day sooner she could have saved him. Maybe yes, maybe no, but all we can do is our best and move on. I promised that day that I would always be there for my sister. But I broke that promise.” John says with a sad look

“What do you mean?” Ashly asks

John gives a slight smile “stick with us and i’ll tell you sometime, unless you count that as fraternization.”

They go their separate ways, william’s breast filling out just enough to be noticeable.

###

Garrus and jane swapped stories Garrus of life in C-Sec and Jane from the alliance. Jane promised to hunt down a dr Saleon. Then being Jane she switched to relationships

“Is there anyone you like Garrus?” she said with curious eyes

“Well their were a few back in my military days, but i don;t really want to talk about them right now” Garrus tries to deflect

“Aaah your shy, how about on board?” Shepherd presses

Garrus chokes a bit “well i’ve never really thought about the human form, i guess yours is nicer than others” Jane giggles “not that I have much experience, i guess that Tali girl is cute a bit young for me though, but what she will grow into.... Can we please pretend this conversation didn’t happen”

Jane just laughs

###

Wrex and John share war stories   
“I can learn a lot from you Wrex” says John

“And i guess i can learn a few things from you” Wrex admits grudgingly

“So anyone on board you fancy?” John asks

“You humans are to squishy for me to really find attractive, though i like your sisters spunk” Wrex says

“Oh come on were not that soft” John says

In reply Wrex feels John biceps than has him feel his own. It was like comparing sand to concrete 

“Right” says John

###

Jane walks down to the engines to check with Adams the engineer.

“How's things down here?” Jane asks

“Engines purring like a kitten. And that Quarian” says Adams

“Is she bothering you?” Jane says

“Oh no, in fact i wish we had ten of her, she knows more about an engine by looking at it then I do from hours of study. And the view isn’t bad either. But I feel like something’s bothering her”

“I’ll talk to her” Jane says

“Thanks” Adams says then gives a little yelp as Jane slaps his butt.

###

Tali’Zorah was gazing anxiously up into the large engine of the Normandy.

“You feeling alright kid?” Jane Shepard says from behind her “something wrong with the engine?”

“No the engine is fine it’s… something else” Tali says

“Oh?”

“I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I remember you holding me as i was slipping” Tali says sheepishly

Jane’s smile fades as she says somberly “i lost a lot of young friends, I didn't want to lose another.”

“Yes you and your brother, bursting in guns a blazing saving me from the brink of death. Those mussels flexing as he fired at those thugs.” Tali’s glowing eyes blinked and Jane could have sworn she saw eyelashes

“Hmm… you like my brother do you” Jane says fishing for gossip

Tali blushes “it’s just a crush, i mean what girl wouldn't after being saved like that. It’s just that augh! this body how can you stand it it’s like all my emotions are maxed out all the time, and these urges. I can’t satisfy them!”

Jane chuckles “i may have only had this body for a few days longer than you. But those urges I've had for a long time, and trust me my brother would be happy to help you blow those urges off. I guess Garrus works to but i want to try my luck with him first.”

Tali jumps back in shock “what?! Shepard i mean your brother… no no no i can’t tell him this i mean we hardly know each other and and… oh i’m so horny!”

Jane walks up to Tali “hey i’m not going to force you, you can talk to my brother when your ready. But let me teach you a few tricks to hold you off till you get the courage”

Jane is right next to Tali as she reaches down and starts to massage Tali’s pussy

Tali moans and says “oooh so good, but I can't leave my suit!”

“Don’t worry you won’t have to, but I don't need a suit.” Jane then strips and lays Tali down on the engineering floor.

Still rubbing Tali’s pussy, Jane watches as Tali reaches and starts to pinch her nipples through her suit moaning all the way. Then Jane lays her larger body over Tali and starts to rub on her like a slut washing a car. She can’t see Tali's face but she can tell the Quarian is cross eyed with pleasure, taking her three digit hands and fingering her own pussy.

“That’s it i want some action too” Jane says as she gives Tali’s fat @$$ a tight squeeze. Positioning herself in a scissor pose the two women start rubbing pussys together. Tali’s suit felt like a pleasant mix of velvet, silk, latex and leather. Jane bit her lip and imagined herself wearing a similar skin tight suit. Eventually it was too much and the two women gast as they orgasim simultaneosly.

Jane gets up and puts her cloths over one shoulder. Looking down at the hot mess that was Tali. “whew. See you don’t need to take that suit off to have fun. I hope you can clean it though”

Confidently the redhead walks past the engineering crew what stared slack jawed having watched the whole thing. She chuckles and gives Adams another pat on the butt. As she entered the elevator she wondered how much longer it would take to get to the Artemis Tau cluster.


	4. Bimbo Effect 3 Liara T’soni

Bimbo Effect 3 Liara T’soni

Once they reached the Artemis tau cluster they found a volcanic planet called Therum that had doctor T’soni. The biggest clue was that it was swarming with Geth, or had Geth the path to the prothean ruins was covered with dead Geth half normal the other half with large feminine or masculine features. Apparently Saren’s and Inintamacy’s Geth had been warring against each other.

Once they got to the main camp they saw the Geth fighting each other in full force. Intamacy’s Geth were outgunned with Saren’s Geth having a colossus. With only a handful left a large breasted Geth jumps onto the colossus and shocks it with pink electricity. Saren’s Geth quickly finished off Intamacy’s. The colossus however begins to convulse as it’s chasie changes into that of a well endowed giantess.

“Does that mean it’s on our side now?” Garrus asks with a raised eyebrow

The colossus in a flasher kind of poses shoots a energy blast at the mako causing it to flip

“I take that as a no” Kaiden says

“Wrex your on guns” says Shepard.

Wrex grins and uses the Mako cannon to take out the Colissis. The squad then exits the Mako to finish off Saren’s Geth. walking around the Fallen Geth shepard inspects the remains

“I don’t get how these Geth are so different?” John says

“Yeah, I thought the ones with boobs were on our side “says Jane

Tali looking at the Colossus remains “not really, the geth arn’s single like us. They are code, so there may be hundreds of ‘geth’ in each robot. My guess is when the colossus was infected enough geth codes were changed to make its body… feminine, but most were still of Saren’s mind set”

“So destroy all humans and be a slut at the same time” mutter Ashley

“Well we know a few things about being sexy and deadly” the Shepard twins fist bump.

###

The squad enters the ruins and after a bit of searching they find Dr. Liara T’soni suspended in a blue chamber “hello is anyone there?”

Liara was a pretty Asari about average height with blue freckles on her cheeks. She blushed on seeing the curvy forms of her rescuers but held it in well “oh thank goodness, when the geth came i activated this Prothean relic to protect me, but i’m ashamed to say it, i’m stuck”

The crew asks about their well being and her mother matriarch Benizia’s relationship with Saren. But decide to follow up after they save her. “ the controls are behind me but they way their is blocked.”

“Wait” says Tali pulling out a pink glowing chip “i got this from the colossus, this energy has effect Geth and prothean technology maybe it can help him hack the controls.” 

Tali fiddles with the force file door a bit but instead of deactivating is zaps her back and the room turns from blue to pink. “I think you made a mistake” says Shepard stating the obvious.

Liara looks worried but then feels the bimbo energy fill her, as she becomes more aroused then she has ever been before. Her breast began to swell and rip her white research outfit. Moaning with pleasure as her lips plump and hips grow wider and pear shaped. Her pussy hugs the spandex of her pants as they tear from their thickening body.

The squad stands theri slack jawed littertal and metaphorical boners from everyone till Kadien snaps them back “we really should get her out of that thing, we can get a strip show on the citadel.”

“Right! Team move out!” John says trying to ignore his rampaging testosterone and find a way to rescue Liaria

Liara barely noticed her audience was gone as she continued to thicken, soon the only clothes she was that wasn’t rags where her cloves and even thin she felt the tips stretch from lengthening nails “ahh yes!” she feels herself getting wet around her loins, she hadn't felt this way since puberty. unable to finger herself she felt the force field stimulate her pussy as she felt a climax coming “ah, ah, ah, YES!’ She comes right as she hears an explosion go off, but that just makes her orgasm more exciting.

Her gloves finally rip apart but then her clothing shreds seem to morph and change until she was wearing a pair a black high heeled boots. Suddenly without warning the force field finally switches off and she falls to the ground her new bosom cushioning the fall and the cold floor stimulating her sensitive nipples.

As the Shepard twins help her up Liara’s mind is clouded with thoughts of sex, but she has enough clarity to speack “what was that noise i thought i heard a explotion, or was that just me?”

“We had to use the laser drill” Jane says staring at the Asari’s breasts that dwarfed her own.

“Yes… i see a drill would do it” then under her breath “i could use a good drill” Liara says dazedly

Suddenly the room shakes violently “what was that?” Says Tali

“The drill must have made the ruins unstable, we must leave, there is an elevator over there” Liara says shakily getting to her feet before falling again.

Shepard takes charge “ok Garrus Wrex you help Dr T’soni up, everyone makes for that elevator.”

The two alien men are unsere where to grab the thicc Asari woman but manage to get her to her feet. Garrus had neve met an Asari that had been that… heavy. As for Wrex, he liked big women but Liara’s squishiness was a bit off putting for him. Each taking a arm they help Liara up to dazed with lust from the transformation she lets the men lead her away, her new heels clacking on the ground with each step.

The squad makes it to the elevator. As it goes up Garruss speaks up “we need to move fast, the treammers are speeding up”

Tali turns to him “no they haven’t? We do need to leave though”

“I feel it to Turian” wrex says

“Then what could?” Garrus confused looks around and sees a wet puddle underneath Liara. “Oh gods” Garrus embarrassingly looks away.

Reaching the top a Kroggan battle master and a squad of Geth are waiting for them “surrender, or don’t it’s more fun that way.”

Wrex snorts “punk”

The battle master glares at Wrex “at least i’m not lifting a human’s luggage”

Wrex laughs “huh! A welp like you couldn’t lift a girl half her size, plus any game you got i bet they faked it”

The battle master takes aim but Jane beats him to the trigger “great distraction Wrex!”

“Attake!” says John

The team quickly dispatches the geth and escape to the Normandy just in time as the ruins collapse in a volcanic explosion

###

In the briefing room on the normandy the squad sat in the circle of chairs. Both staring and at the same time trying not to at Dr T’soni, who right now was just wearing her heels and a blanket they found while having the crew look for more appropriate clothing. She tries to sit in the chair but they weren't designed for women as voluptuous as her.

“Thank you commander, without your team I would have been killed. Either by the explosion or the Geth” say Liara a little more clear minded

“Why does Saren want you what do you know about the conduit?” demades KAdien

“All I know is it had something to do with the Prothean extinction. I’m somewhat of an expert on the protheans, but because of my youth other scholars dismiss my research. And now with this change i doubt they will allowing me any time soon” says Liara

“I’m sorry” says Tali “it’s my fault, this new energy and its compatibility for everything Geth and Prothean i got carried away”

“The energy that changed me is from the protheans?!” Liara says excitedly “don’t worry Tali a chance to experience prothean tch is amazing, and it feels nice” Liara sas grouping her breast

“It does doesn’t it?” Tali says rubbing her legs together. The women stop when Garrus coughs awkwardly

“We aren't sure if it’s prothean, but the energy is connected. Someone going by Intimacy knows a lot about the protheans and more importantly the reapers” says Jane

“Reapers?” says Liara intrigued

“A race of machines that wiped out the protheans. We think the conduit might be the way for them to return.” says John

“Yes that fits in my research” muses Liara “every time a great galactic civilization rises it is violently brought down, the reapers might be the cause of this cycle, but how does this… sexulising energy come in?”

“Not sure yet” says Jane “But i don’t like how Intimacy knows so much but is leaving us in the dark.”

“Yes i see well i oh!” Liara attempts to stand but almost collapse

“When was the last time you ate or slept?” Kaiden asks in concern

“I’m fine stress caused by the change and attack, as well by finding the protheans true end. That's all.” Liara says

“Well you should have Dr. Chakwas take a look” says Ashley

“Yes i think i will” Liara begins to leave

“Welcome to the crew” the twins say in union with a smile at Liara who returns the smile

###

the squad leaves as Joker connects the twins to the counsel. The turian councilor accused the twins of destroying the ruins but they report it was unavoidable. He then accuses them of making Lara another one of their sluts. The Asari Councilor stops the insults and worries about this energy spreading to even Asari. The Salarean Counselor tells the twins to keep up the mission and disconnects

“They had to bring Liara into this. How do you put up with them bro?” Jane asks

“It’s not easy. But I'm glad we all made it out. I feel a little bad about Liara though, she’s a hot as hell but her mom turns evil and all her career question we answer in five minutes.

I’m surprised you didn’t make a move on her yet Jane?” John says

Jane snorts “i’m not that tackless, besides i hear Asri mate with both male and female. What do you say John wants to give it a try when she settles in?”

John blushes in excitement at the the thought of the thicc blue woman “when she settles in”


	5. Bimbo Effect 4 Noveria

Bimbo Effect 4 Noveria

The Normandy returned to the Citadel to resupply. The twins while investigating the citadel doing side missions like scanning the mysterious keepers run into Conrad Verner again.

“Oh hey commander Shepard it’s me Conrad Verner” the energetic human says

“ oh yeah i remember you” says Jane

“How is it going Verner?” John says good naturally

“Great! The extranet is going nuts saying how you’ve been made the first human specters. Can I get a picture of you?” Conrad says excitedly

“Why?” asks John

“You're a hero. People will be talking about for years, and when that time comes i’ll have your picture.” says conrad

“Alright if it's for a fan.” says John

“Great now shepard if you can hold your gun like this. Of maybe back to back with your gun held james bond style? Oh.” Conrad is stunned for a bit as Jane licks her gun seductively and gives Conrad a wink. Still he manages to take the picture. “This is great. I'm going to hang this in my living room. My wife is going to love it” 

Conrad walks off “strange man” John says

“he must work out i swear he’s in better shape now” Jane says

“he’s married Jane '' Jane shrugs and the two go about their business.

###

The Normandy is heading to the next stop on their mission to the frozen planet Noveria to hopefully find Saren’s top agent Matriarch Benezia. The twins go and check how the crew is doing.

John ends up in the med bay to visit Dr chakwas. When he arrives the doctor has virtually all her wrinkles removes her legs crossed with heels bobbing as she looks at files. Her doctor uniform has shortened to be almost like a dress. Her chest now has a boob window to show off the top of her cleavage. Her grey hair is more silver now.

“Oh comander how are you” the doctor ask noticing him

“Doc are you ok? John blushes

The doctor sighs and gets up “I think this pink energy is contagious whatever it is. I do appreciate feeling younger, but it can be hard to remain professional. My mind keeps drifting to my romantic ideas of what army life is like. I’ve even considered getting a lab coat like doctors wore centuries ago.”

John gets a little hard imagining Dr Chakwas in a lab coat and nothing else. “Do you think you’ll be alright?”

“Yes commander. I may feel like a young doctor again, but i can and will continue to do my duty” Chakwas says

“Glad to hear it. By the way, how is our newest crew member doing?” John asks

“Ah yes ms. T’soni. Poor girl she isn’t the most social, but this energy has brought new thoughts and desires to the front of her mind, not to mention the stress on her body. On top of all that she is wanted by Saren and the Geth.”

“What about Matriarch Benizia, she is her mother right?” asks John

“You would have to ask her yourself. It wasn’t my place to pry.” says Dr Chakwas

John turns to leave. As soon as he leaves Dr. Chakwas goes back to her files on “interspecies mating.”

###

Jane meanwhile met with Liara in her quarters. The Asari woman had become large and soft, large breasts with wider hips and large booty. She was a bit pear shaped. Her clothing now was more like a vest and shorts due to the difficulty of finding clothes that would fit her.

“How are you doing Liara” Jane asks

T’soni blushes when she realizes Shepard walked in. “oh commander i didn’t see you walk in. i am fine, your crew has been most hospitable especially your doctor Chakwas i was most surprised at their knowledge of xeno biology. Though your pilot Joker said something about showing me human customs. But he said with a wink so I think it was meant as a joke.”

Jane Chuckled but then got serious “relly how are you doing? This can’t be easy for you.”

Liara sighs “I don't have much experience with your kind. Humans are… strange. I also feel guilty that I could not provide you with information about Benezia, we haven’t been on speaking terms for years. I’m also terrified about finding out what has become of her, if she really has joined Saren. Also when I attempted to help you and your brother to decipher your vision what terrible flashes of what happened to a once great empire.”

Jane puts her hand on Liara’s shoulder “it’s hard, I understand pain. But there's always a silver lining. For example your with us now instead of stuck in a lonely digsite with only porn mags to relieve the boredom.”

Liara blushes “you found those?”

“No but differed most single adult species had something like that” Jane Chuckles

Liara also Chuckles “true, but honestly these urges are driving me a bit crazy. My breasts are so large they are constantly trying to drag me down” Liara then pushes her breast up with her hands squishing them together, just to let them drop and bounce with the artificial gravity.

Jane blushes and Liara realises what she just did might be considered sexy. Jane then speaks up “don’t worry me and my brother are considered experts on how to handle this” Liara blushes acknowledging that she finds the Shepherd attractive. “So if your having problems with Gravity how are you dealing with it?”

Liara blushes some more “honestly when it gets to be a little mutch i use biotics to lift them up”

“You know if you like my brother and i can help get your mind off your problems and might even help you adjust to your new body” Grins Jane

###

The Shepard twins lay on the bed in their room nude staring at the foot of the bed. Liara nude, nervous and excited about her first real time stood her blue body glistening in the dim light. With a mental urge she is covered in blue biotic energy, her breasts get lifted up her nipples become erect, her butt tightens like a drum and her pussy stretches open.

The Shepards grin. Jane leads the nervous T’soni over to her brothers erect cock. Slowly she loweres her onto his dick. Liara gasps in shock as his dick penetrates her. Jane massages Liara’s breast as she pumps up and down. Jane then looks down at her brother grinning with his hands behind his head.

“She feel good bro?” Jane asks

“Her biotics make it feel like it’s vibrating on top of everything else. I can only imagine what it’s doing to her sis.” John goes back to enjoying the asari

“Well she looks like she is losing it bro, now make room i want some fun too.” Jane then moves and sits on her brother’s face.

John begins to lick his sister’s pussy. She gives a stretched out moan. Jane and John have always been loose on the whole insest thing, but even more so since eden prime. Jane leans forward to kiss Liara. Their tongues dance around each others mouths as Jane grops Liara’s boob. Biotic energy leaks from her nipples simulating the breasts and hands. 

With a shriek Liara cums as John unloads his package into Liara’s pussy. John begins to enjoy the afterglow when Liara is torn off his dick “not so fast Bro i need more fun.” Jane leans over and and wiggles her butt in the air.

John smirks gets up and begins doing her doggy style. Jane moans and shivers as her brothers huge man meat plows her. Her red hair blocking her eyes. But through them she sees a dazed Liara fingering her dripping pussy. Taking out her cum covered fingers she sucks them like a lollipop. “Get over here t’soni were not through with you”

Liara brings herself forward and arches her back in pleasure as Jane eats out her pussy like a cream donut.

As the three made a racket in their room the noise spread through the whole ship. Some crew tried to ignore it, others were turned on from it. Kaiden Alenko and Ashley Williams in particular were red in the face imagining themselves in Liara’s place.

###

Noveria was a frozian planet known for being a haven for businesses and their experiments. Companies flocked there to get away from planetary government restrictions. And in case one of their experiments goes wrong hopefully the frozen weather will destroy whatever it is without causing too much damage.

Of course on a planet like this money is king, black mail, sabotage and crooked contracts were everywhere. As soon as they landed it almost turned into a shoot out with the local security if the administrator’s assistant didn’t let them pass due to the Shepards’ specter status.

The assistant Gianna Parasini was an attractive secretary who introduced them to the salarian administrator of Noveria port Hanshan and a complete prick Anoleis. The stuck up Salarian refused to help them find Matriarch Benezia. They learned she was on peak 15 research facility but couldn’t leave without Anoleis’ permission. After some corporate espionage including shooting up an office black mail and finding out Gianna was an agent from internal affairs they made a deal arrest Anoleis in exchange for a garage pass.

“Thank heavens i was sick of wearing this dress” Gianna says as she rips her dress off showing off her legs. She then enters grabs the salarian and drags him off with him cursing her and Shepard “thanks Shepard next time we meet i owe you both a beer”

“What about the rest of us?” asks Wrex

“I don’t make that kind of money” Gianna says

Getting their pass the squad makes their way to peak 15 the whole trail swarming with Saren’s Geth.

Laminting the lack of sexy robots the squad enters the facility in a way that looks like a horror movie happened.

###

The research station was working on emergency power and looked pretty banged up. The security seemed more to keep things in than out. Once they found the V.I of the station it told them a biological experiment had escaped but couldn’t get any more information without authorization from the company Binary Helix. The squad wondered what this experiment could be until they found it destroying some geth.

The creature was some sort of insect girl. As tall as Wrex the girl has red insect like armor covering her thighs and belly like corset. Its pussy was leaking and it’s breasts were lifted up by it’s armor corset. Things that looked like nipples leaked a acid like fluid. It had four sets of arms two with claws and two with long thin fingers. Her feet were claw like, four antennas on top of her head. Two main black insect eyes as well as multiple smaller ones on her face. Her lips had chiton like lipstick on. Her face was sort of cute until she opened her mouth and showed rowes of shark like teeth and pincers. Finally to top it off she had two large tentacles coming from her back the ends looking kind of like a tail pussy that seems to spit acid judging by the effect on a passing Geth. 

“Do you think their friendly? “ John asks and instantly gets pounced on by one of the bug girls. Putting her fanged mouth over his, it’s tentacles trying to tear at his pants.

Jane shoots it off of her brother “definitely not friendly”

“You ok Shepard” Tali asks as John gets up

John almost collapsed as Kaiden helps him steady himself “looks like he’s been poisoned.”

“You ok bro?” Jane asks

“I feel weak, but hopefully there's a cure or something in there”

“Let's hope we find it soon because that’s awkward” garrus says trying not to look

The squad confusingly tries to find what Garrus means and then realize John has a boner that would kill a moose. The squad awkwardly moves further in the lab trying to ignore Johns third leg fighting remaining Geth and the bug girls. Ashley trying to keep her arousal under control talks to Wrex. “ so i bet not even Krogan get that big” Wrex looks away embarrassingly “oh my gosh he’s bigger than…” Ashly shuts up blushes hard and tries to keep her inner hormone demon under control.

Once they got to the main lab the security captain raises their guns but then tells his men to put them down since they weren't bugs “sorry about that we’ve been twitchy fighting off those things for a week and living off stims. But it’s either stand watch or be raped and killed.”

“You’ve done well surviving wave after wave like that” Jane says reassuringly. 

They wander through the survivors most twitch and paranoid after surviving the bug girl attacks. The only one that wasn’t twitchy was a Asari , who was abnormally busty but not as much as Liara. They then spoke to a Dr. Cohen who had sick patients some from a poison in a lab and some from bug girl poison. He asked the squad to help make the cure in a lab because he didn’t have clearance.

On the way they meet Han Olar, the only Volus survivor. He claims the bug girls are Rachni the ancient enemy of the citadel. Binar Helix found the last remaining queen egg and were doing experiments when they broke free and started raping and killing evryone.

Jane heads into the quarantine lab to make the cures. But when she turns around the Asari and two Geth are there “that's far enough Shepard.”

“Your a sleeper agent for Benezia” Jane accused.

“She told me if the opportunity arise to get rid of you and here you are locked in a lab” the Asari says

Gun shots from behind destroy the geth as John grabs her from behind. “You really should have made sure my whole team was in here before you made your move. Jane smirks

The Asari is about to cuss her out when John inserts his swollen dick into her @$$. The Asari screams in shock and pleasure. Even when weakened John was still a beast. 

“Ok bro your running on instinct.” Jane then injects the cure into him and he lets go of the Asari. Despite being outnumbered the Asari tries to fight so the squad was forced to shoot her..

They then gave the doctor the cure for his patients. The team then went to the hot labs where the Rachni were hatched. A survivor told them how to get rid of them before he was killed. The squad activates the purge but as they run to leave they see thousands of rachni pressing their breasts against the glass trying to claw their way in to mate and kill the crew. They get to the elevator right as the purge is activated.

“That was close. Shame we couldn’t save them” says John

“I say good ridance to the killer rape bugs” says Jane.

###

The Squad finally makes it to Rift Station. Their Benezia stands in front of a glass case that held a giant blue insect woman that could only be the Rachni Queen. Benezia turns, most Asari seem to be youthful but matriarchs show their age . Despite that she was beautiful, her clothing was two strips of black cloth that went down her legs that acted as her dress, her pussy and butt exposed. A black corset wrapped around her belly, her breasts much larger than her daughter and completely bare, they were lifted up weightlessly by biotic energy, two nipple piercings held a black cloth that went down right above her pussy. To finnish her looks she had an elaborate spiked black helmet that covered most of her head but left her face cruel and beautiful exposed.

“You don’t know the privilege to be a mother, to shape life into something. Her children were to be ours defeating Saren’s enemies. Did you think I would show mercy because you brought my daughter?

“Liara is here because she wants to not because I ordered her” John says

“What have you told them about me Liara?” Benizia mocks

“What was i supposed to say mother? That your evil? that you're insane? That your a cougar?” Liara pleads

“I should have been more strict with you. Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit Commander? Few humans have.”

With that squads of busty but well armored Asari commandos burst in while Benezia used biotics to get rid of their shields and stimulate their erogenous zones. They were good but Shepards squad was better. It was a hard battle but they won. As Benezia staggered she began to speak again “You cannot defeat me, my mind is filled with Sarens light I… I.... No, Shepard you must stop him. I Sealed off a portion of my mind for just this moment. I joined Saren in the hope of influencing him for good, but soon my mind was consumed and he influenced me. It’s his flagship Sovereign, it whispers in your head till you're indoctrinated. I can’t hold on for long.”

“So you might turn against us?” Jane asks

“Yes but it won’t be my will. He sent me here to uncover the location of the Mu relay from the Rachni Queen, here is a copy, you must hurry i sent him the information right before you came. I can’t hold off much longer.” Benizia says

“Did his ship change you like we were changed?” John asks

“No it was the Queen’s pheromones, as i tore through it’s mind it tore through mine.” Benezia begins to panic “I hear it’s teeth at my ear it’s fingers on my spine.” 

“Mother please fight it” Liara begs

Benezia cries a little “I’m sorry little wing I can’t, I will never be the same.” she turns her back on them “Liara i’m so proud of you...I...Die”

Before Benezia could turn towards them Ashley runs up to her and clubs her on the head knocking her out cold “why on earth would you guys give her a chance to attack!” the Shepards couldn’t argue with that logic.

After the defeat of benezia Liara holds her mother’s body. Shepard looks at the rachni Queen, she was easily four times the size of other Rachni, and was cramped in the glass cage. She was blue and luminescent compared to the red soldier Rachni. She also had stiff straight chition hair, and four tentacles instead of two. her face was pretty but stiff due to her chiton but it looked sad. The twins were so lost in her looks they didn’t notice one of the dead Asari get up next to the glass as one of the queens tentacles latches on and speaks with an ethereal voice.

“This one act as our voice, we can not sing with your low voice your musics are colorless” the Asari says

“WTF!” Jane jumps

“Musics what?” John asks

“Your ways of communicating is strange flat, when we speak music and color fills the air” the Asari says

“This is going to be a fun conversation” Ashley says

“We are the mother, we sing for those you thought silent, the children long forgotten, we are Rachni” says the queen

“You don’t look like any Rachni i’ve seen” Wrex says

“My form is different, a different color, new song taught in my dreams as a egg a warm voice, a sad voice, an intimate Voice” The queen says

“Wait Intimacy again? How the heck did she do this?” Tali asks

“You also have felt her voice. Some more than others” the queen says. The Squad look at each other not sure what to make of this latest revelation “you have silence the broken song of my children, it is lamentable, but you have brought them peace, i thank you. My fate is now in your hands Shepard. Will you end our song or will you let us conduct anew?”

The squad instantly begins arguing half in favor of killing her the other half to letting her go. “What would you do if we let you go?” Shepard asks “would you go to war with other species”

“No!” says the queen “we don;t know what happened in the last war only that the notes were sour, we would find a secret place to conduct and teach our children harmonious music.”

The twins look at each other as if having a silent argument. Finally they nod. “We won’t end your species.” 

“You would free us? You would let us conduct a new one?” the Queen says with surprise “we will remember this shepard, we will sing of your forgiveness and reward you for your kindness”

Shepard pushes some buttons and the cage opens. The queen steps out towering over them. Then her tentacles aim for them and sprays them.

“I knew this would happen where dead where… I feel great” Garruss says.

“My back pain is gone?! I don’t need my botics anymore “ Liara says.

The squad looks up to the queen who actually smiles at them, difficult for her stiff face. She then crawls out through the ventilation system.

“How the heck does she fit through that?” says Jane

###

Done with Noveria the crew returns to the normandy to discuss strategy.

“Should we head straight to the Mu relay” asks Ashley

“no” says John “ the relay could link to countless systems we need more info.”

“Right now i’m more worried about Intimacy she keeps showing up in places she shouldn’t it can’t be coincidence.” Kaiden says

“Plus what she did to the queens spread to all of us, this has gone viral.” Garruss complains

“Why are you complaining Turian? You're finally getting some muscle.” Wrex chuckles

“That’s enough crew dismissed” Shepard says.

As the crew leaves tali walks to Ashley “you ok” 

Ashley looks to the young alien with suppression but then lets it go “i’ve been doing my best to keep this professional, but after that last mission i can’t keep it in anymore.”

Tali chuckles “well you should talk to shepard about it before i take him from you.” Ashley looks shocked Tali just laughs “come on with so many women on board you think those two would stay single?” 

Ashley thinks than smiles as the two walk off.

Wrex and Garrus walk up to Liara “you ok doc? Garrus asks

“No i’m glad my mother lives, but she will never be the same again she may have to stay locked up forever” Liara thinks of her mother unconscious and locked up in the brig

Wrex pats her on the back “i’ve known many Asari warriors, your mother is a tough bird. Plus i know many prisons that double as hospitals, we’ll find her help”

Liara was shocked “i didn’t know Krogan could be so… kind”

Garrus laughs “yeah the big guy is full of surprises.

Back in the briefing room Joker connects the Twins to the Counsel. “Is this report accurate Shepard you two found Rachni on Noveria!” the Asari councilor says

“And you let the Queen go?! How many generations before they overrun the galaxy?!” the Turian councillor complains

“This one is different. She understands why her people had to be wiped out before. She just wants peace” John says

“Lets hope our children don;t have to pay for your decision” the Turian Councilor says

“Well she also got hit with the same thing my crew and i did so i’m sure she’s more interested in love than war as our picture report shows.” Jane says

“More pinups like that might not be so bad” the Salarian Councilor says

“What?!” says the other two

“Nothing”

###

End of chapter


	6. Bimbo Effect 5 Feros

Bimbo Effect 5 Feros

After Noveria The crew was heading to a resupply at the citadel then were heading to Feros, a planet that used to be one gigantic prothean city but was now nothing but ruins.

Jane was heading to Dr. Chakwas lab just to find the woman in her underwear fingering herself. She now looked young enough to be Shepards older sister with a body that could only be called medically perfect. “Ah Dr. Chakwas?”

“Oh commander!” Chakwas caught off guard reaches for her shirt that was now several sizes too small. “What can i do for you?”

“Just wanted your opinion of the Rachni Queen pheromones” Jane says regretting cutting her show short.

“Ah yes I ran some tests on the team and the pheromones seemed to have accelerated the pink energy effect. All crew members are in top medical condition. And even more Alenko’s headaches have subsided by 50%.”

“So your saying this is a good thing?” Jane questions

Chakwas shrugs “well it definitely isn’t natural, but we still have our minds and personalities unlike Matriarch Benizia. How is she doing anyway?”

“Locked in the brig, i didn’t even know we had a brig. But Liara is keeping her company she seems to be going through personalities like mood swings. One moment a mother, next a killer, and thirdly a slut.” answers Jane

“Poor dear” chakwas says thinking of Liara “but at least she no longer needs biotics to keep her breast aloft, in fact it’s like her spine is made of steel now to lift those massive breasts.”

“Any other changes to the crew?” Jane presses “well on top of becoming more attractive. It seems the perspective of beauty is changing, relationships between species are becoming more common on the ship, I found several crew ladies eyeing that Garrus fellow. And while… ahem… examining Wrex it even affect his fertility”

“Wait, you're saying this can cure the genophage?” Jane says in shock

“No” says Chakwas “at least not in its current form. But after taking... samples” she says with a blush “from Wrex i found that his odds of impregnating a fellow krogan is 1% as opposed to the .1% of the rest of his species”

“Did you tell him?”

“No i wanted to run some more tests, but it was a ringer getting the first sample batch, he said i was to squishy” Chakwas says

###

Saying her goodbye Jane is pondering this revelation when she spots John and Ashley talking and laughing. Jane eyed the other woman. Williams after being sprayed with the pharemones had grown taller and her body more amazon like. Her face softer with her lips soft and pillowy with a natural shine that made lipstick unnecessary. She had loossened up a bit but was still a stilkler to the aliance rules and xenophobic.

“Hey bro” Jane says walking into the conversation

John noticing her smiles “hey sis. Well Ashley looks like i got to go” getting a mock serious expression “permission to leave with a kiss?”

Ashley pretends to think about it “permission granted” then closes her eyes as Shepard kisses her on the cheek.

John starts walking with his sister “hey you know she went to the same boot camp as us? Even had old Gunny Elisson. That cranky drill sergeant is still giving recruits greif.”

“That’s great bro, but do you think it’s a good idea to be with her?” jane says

“Whoa if this is about her grandfather, he did what he had to do and is a hero in my books” John gets defencive

“Trust me bro i understand hard choices, but no it’s about her Xenophobia and Religion” jane says

“what? “ John Says'' I mean i know she isn’t the biggest fan but she will work with them if she has to.”

“Yes but not willingly. I’ve seen her looks when I flirt with Wrex and Garrus. And when were with Liara she isn’t happy” Jane says

“She always seems professional to me.” John says

“Woman's intuition. Besides she is one of those religious folks that would settle down and have a kid. Are you saying your going to give up all those alien booty calls for just one girl? “ Jane says snidely

“Look Sis, I know you're not religious at all. But I am, I’m not denominal or anything, so I'm fine with Ashly being the way she is. I like her, and Liara, and all those other girls. I don’t want to hurt her, if we work something else great, if not I can let her go. But I will talk to her about her Xenophobia, if she can overcome that she will be one step closer to being the great soldier she deserves to be.” John says confidently

Jane sighs “i thought my relationships were rough. Ok bro do what you think is right, but this will come to a head believe me.”

“Right and you trying to date a biotic optimist, a trigger happy turian, and a pessimistic Krogan is gonna be easy.” John says jibble

Jane laughs “ok you got me. I’ll back down and let you deal with it”

###

Feros the planet was green with over growth over the ancient ruins. The skyscrapers are still soaring above the clouds. But Sarin’s Geth were swarming around the Human colony of Zuhu’s Hope. as soon as they landed the colonist asked for help to fight the geth. And the first thing the Shepard twins noticed was that the colonists, though grimy from fighting the Geth for weeks were incredibly hot, the men were muscular and the women busty.

The team fights the Geth off and the twins talk to Fai Dan the leader. “So you got hit by the pink energy as well?” the twins ask

“What energy” Dan asks

“You know what made you into bombshells like us?” Jane says

Dan’s eyes go shifty “I don't know what you're talking about, ExoGeni helped fund our colony and we have been building a society the best we can.”

“So we're supposed to believe they hired supermodels to be farmers and builders?” John says, skeptical “I'll drop it for now, but what's the situation?”

He explains the coloniey’s need for food, water power, and just getting rid of the Geth. as they talk to the colonist they notice that the people speak very strangely as if choosing every word carefully. Whenever they asked the colonist would switch the subject.

Going through the tunnels mowing down Geth, connecting the water pipes, finding generators, and even hunting a bit of food. Right before they get to the Geth’s forward base they run into a jacked man with a huge erection.

“Who are you?” Jane asks 

“Ian, they sent me down here so i would stop, OW” Ian tosses his head in pain and his dick twitches from his pants

“What was that” Ashley says

“Just invoking the master whip, ouch. They thought the carrot would appease me but now i get the whip ooo” Ian Groans

“This guy is wako” says Kaiden

“You don’t understand it’s like going through a thorn bush, the more you struggle… the thor… augh…” Ian than ejaculates and passes out

Is he ok?” Tali asks socked

“We have bigger problems” Garrus says as the geth move in

They fight off the geth and destroy their communication system. They then check on Ian to see he’s alive but completely out. So they carry him back to Zhu’s Hope. they take him to the makeshift med bay and talk to Dan again

“Thank you now i think the colony might have a fighting chance” Dan says

“Your welcome but you people are acting too suspicious” says John

“What do you mean?” Dan asks

Jane gets up to his face “we can’t get a straight answer from anyone and the one guy who tried is passed out. Not to mention you're all abnormally hunky, if you weren't all so exhausted I bet you be doing it right now.”

Dan awkwardly looks at his buxom head of security, Martinez. “Look we are a close knit group, i can’t say what happened to our bodies but the geth atke made it so we all have lost someone”

Jane doesn't look convinced “maybe ExoGini didn’t tell you everything when you landed”

Martinez speaks up. “Well can’t ask them now the Geth ships are all over their headquarter, the sky way should take you there.”

“That will do for now” John says as the team heads to the Mako tank and sky way.

###

Fighting through waves of Geth to the ExoGeni building they pick up some radio chatter of another human holdout. They reach it, just a handful of soldiers and scientists but the twins' squad notice that they are normal unlike them or the Zhu’s hope people. Juliana the leader of the survivors is relieved to see other organic beings. She asks the squad to help find her daughter Lizbeth who was still in the headquarters. And was shocked to hear the Zhu’s hope was alive and about their changes. Ethan Jeong was a corporate man sent to inspect the colony but got stuck doing the attack. He didn’t seem to mind the loss of life and was more concerned with the corporate side of the attack.

“What a jerk” Jane says as they leave”

“I know right,” says John. they then get pulled aside by another scientist who asks them to pick up his data at the headquarters.

“Ugh what is it about people that make them assume we like doing errands while in mortal danger” Tali complains

“It’s not as bad as their blanket looks at our backsides when our backs are turned.” Liara says knowing that Jeong was looking at their alien @$$

“You get used to it” says John climbing back into the Mako knowing that Juliana was staring also if more tastefully.

###

Once to the ExoGeni building they find it swarming with Geth and fight them off. They actually find Lizbeth who tells them she thinks the Geth are there for the Thorian, a plant lifeform native to the planet. She then gives them her door key and they make their way through the building.

Not long after they find a Krogan yelling at the V.I computer “worthless machine, give me what I want or I'll blast your virtual butt into actual dust.”

V.I. “if you are done please move aside their is a que forming behind you”

The Krogan turns around and is mowed down by the squad. “Let's face it everyone wants to punch their computer when it’s not working” Jane says

Everyone agrees except Tali who just reprograms it if it’s not working.

Talking to the V.I. who mistook them for Lizbeth they find out the Thorian is some sort of ancient plant that mind controls victims with spores into caring for it, even thoughts of rebellion are punished by pain, and that Zhu’s hope was intentionally exposed to it by ExoGeni. This particular Thorian appeared to be a variant of the species judging by fossil records, giving endorphins as a reward for obedience, as well as pain for disobedience.

Looking up Lizbeth she apparently protested this and was put on probation. The Shepherds were not happy but had to deal with the Geth first. Moving through the building they manage to disconnect the Geth ship controlling the building, destroying it as well as the bulk of the Geth force.

As soon as it was gone Joker contacts them, the thorian is making the colonist attack the Normandy

They go back to Lizbeth “oh thank goodness you're all right”

“You knew more about the thorian then you let on!” John accuses

Lizbeth looks guilty “i tried to stop them but they threaten me. When the Geth tried I tried to send a message to the alliance to stop the experiment but the Geth cut the power.

Jane groans “how am i supposed to hate you if your repentant like that”

“You tried to do the right thing” John comforts Lizbeth “Squad move out”

“I’m coming to, clean up the mess i help create” Lizbeth say mournfully

###

They take the Mako fighting the remainder of the Geth back to the scientist hold out to see Jeong had snapped and was threatening Juliana, Lizbeth runs up to try to stop it. Jeong cowers saying the company wants the colony purged but the scientist refuse to do it on moral grounds.

“Look the Thorian are dangerous ExoGeni would make more with the colony thing, surviving a alien attack being heros of the frontier” John says

“Yeah no one ever gone broke doing the hero angle” Jeong says

“Oh and incase you or the company think about going back on their word” Jane then shoots Jeong in the Leg

“And where specters so don’t let the board thing they can weasel their way out with some legal crap” John says

“Here this will make the pain go away'' Jane leans forward making it look like she was going to expose her breasts to Jeong but instead punches him in the face knocking him out.

“What now?” says Kaiden

Lizbeth and Jillian put together some gas bombs to knock out the infected colonist while they destroy the thorian and save the day.

###

As they approached the entrance of Zhu’s Hope they saw a strange figure. It looked like a seven foot tall woman made of plants. She would have been cute if not for her claws for hands and hollow endents where her eyes should have been. Instantly tackled Garrus, straddling his waist and prepared to stab his chest with it’s claws, when Jane shoots it in the head with a shotgun

“Get off my Turian” Jane says as the rest of the squad mows it down.

“There is no way that thing is human, infected of not” Liara says

Taking charge John speaks up “ok everyone use the gas to take out the colonist. The thorien is controlling them so no lethal force even if they are forced to attack us.”

“Got it commander” says Ashley

“But these creeper things feel free to shoot them” Jane says

“I concur” says Garrus cocking a shotgun

They enter Zhu’s hope, finding it swarming with Creepers and enthralled colonists. The colonists were as grimy as ever mixed with the female creepers trying to shoot the squad. But they were breathing hard, their faces flush, the women had their breasts bare breathing deep while the men’s pants threatened to burst. The thorian was pumping so much pain and endorphins into them they were little more than zombies.

The squad throws their gas grenades at the colonist, the creepers try to swarm them to murder rape the squad, but thanks to numbers they are able to blast them of before any real damage is done. Once the creepers are dead Tali speaks up

“Commander the colonists aren't down'' True enough the colonists were practically on their knees, obviously wanting to pass out but the thorian forcing them on.

“Tough plant” Wrex says

“Then we take them down the old Fashioned way” Jane then tackles the closest male colonist choking him between her thighs until he passes out.

Everyone else taking cue from this tackles the weakened colonist. Tali smothered one with her @$$, Garus hits one from behind making her moan with pleasure. Liara smothered male and female with her breasts. Kaiden and Ashley took theirs down with flexible martial arts. Wrex simply went at it like a bulldozer. And finally the twins went at it like a tag team of lingerie wrestlers.

Once the last of the colonist were down Ashley got up and said “that was unintentionaly sexy wasn’t it”

The majority of the squad blushed realizing how their takedowns must have looked.

The twins find the controls that opened the passage to the thorian. As it opens Fai Dan stumbles in “i tried to fight it but it gets in your head, you can’t imagine the pain, or the pleasure” his hand jerkely goes for his gun “these people trusted me” he lifts the gun to Shepard “it wants me to stop you, but i won’t” he lifts the gunt to his head “I WON’T!” 

“Get HELP!” Dan, the Squad, and the thorian are so surprised by what John just said they just stand there as John tosses Jane like a rag doll on top of Dan knocking him out cold.

“Get help really?! You pulled a plan from dad’s classic vid collection” Jane says indentley still laying on Dan his face lost in her chest.

“Sorry i panicked, it was the first thing that came to mind to stop him from comitting suicide” John says

“Well at least it worked” jane sighs “just goes to show my tits are a real knockout” she says foundoling her girls.

“I’m sure I had nothing to do with the chest plate that could stop a varren '' Tali whispers to Garrus who chuckles.

###

They enter the lair of the thorian discussing how to destroy the plant until they see it. It had the form of a gigantic woman with slimy pale green flesh. Her entire body glistened, her eyes closed and her lips in an angry scowl. Vine like tendrils for hair. Slime leaked from her gigantic breasts, her arms and legs stretched out turning into vines and latching into the walls leaving ehr main body suspended in air. Her cave like pussy near the ground floor.

“It’s not like any plant i’ve ever seen” Kaiden says in aw and disgust

“It’s like one of those fetish pictures you see, it turns you on but you feel guilty for looking” Jane says with a mix of arousal and disgust on her face.

“Yeah this may be problematic” John says

As they get close the Thorian spasms a bit and out of the pussy a naked green Asari is squeezed out, slick with plant juice the asari stand up her hourglass figure huge nut not quite the size of Liara, her breasts sagging not having the anti gravity biotics. “Invaders your every step is a transgression, a thousand feelers see you as meat. Good only to dig, compose, and stimulate. I speak for the old growth as I did for Saren, you are before the Thorian; it demands you to be in awe.”

“Definitely a fetish factory” John says under his breath

“You gave something to Saren. We need it to” Jane says

“Saren desired the knowledge of those long gone, so for the first time in cycles the old growth listened to flesh. Deals were made, trades were given, but then cold ones began killing the flesh, flesh freely given, it now sees the air you push as lies.” proclaims the green Asari

“Release your thralls they arn’t yours” John demands

“no, they are to tend the ground for the next cycle and feed the needs caused by the intimate one’s pruning so long ago” the green asari says

“Intimacy again?” Jane says

“No longer will the old growth listen to those that scurry. You will either die or become tools for pleasure.'' The green Asari then pulls out a plant like gun and fires on them, creepers come out of the walls and try to attack the squad.

The twins and their squad open fire, destroying the green Asari and the creepers. But then the thorians begin pushing more out of it’s pussy. 

“I got an idea” Jane says going to the vine that made up the Thorians legs and shooting at where the vine met the wall. It breaks loose and the other ones try to hold tighter to the walls. The squald splits up going to the nearest limbs fighting nacked creeper and Asari the whole way. Each team cuts a vine until the entire titanic mass falls to its doom to the pits below.

Covered in what they hope is plant slime, the squad heads towards the exit to see one of the leftover vines connected to the wall burst releasing a naked blue Asari. That looked the same as the green ones “i’m free?! Wait where are my clothes? What happened to my body!” the Asari freaks out as she notices the changes the Thorian had given her

“I suppose I should thank you for releasing me” she says nervously trying to cover herself.  
“Are you ok” the Twins ask

“I’m fine, or I will be in time. My name is Shiala. I serve… er… served Matriarch Benizia” Shiala says

“What were you doing in there?” the twins ask

“We served Saren through his ship Sovereign, he dominated our minds and we joined his cause. He needed the cipher from the Thorian and gave me in trade so to use my biotics to communicate. As soon as this was done her sent the Geth to destroy all evidence so you couldn’t follow his footsteps” Shiala explains

“What’s a Cipher and why does Saren need it?” the Twins press

“The vision you had was incomplete; it was meant for a Prothean mind, the Thorian was here long before the Prothean and when they died they became nourishment for it. In essence it would make you think like a Prothean”

“Can you give it to us” the twins ask

“Yes there's a way, hopefully it will lead you to the conduit and stop Saren” Shiala then goes up to the twins and connect her minds to there's giving them visions similar to when they activated the beacon on eden Prime “it is done”

“What will you do now” they ask

“I think I'll stay and help the people rebuild and pay for my crimes against them, if they will have me.” Shiala says

They leave the lair to find the scientist have come to the colonie and were already helping the colonies recover from the Thorian control

Lisbeth and Julliana greeted them “it’s great ExoGeni is giving their full support to rebuild the colony and I think we’ll really be able to help these people now. Though i think their physical changes might be permanent.”

The squad went around getting thanks from the recovering colonist, Fai Dan especially thanked them for saving his life and said they were welcome back whenever they like. They then came to Ian having reseted the most the Thorian had changed him the most. He laid on the bed his humongous dick like a flag pole.

“Hey bro, mind watching the door i need a few minutes to ‘debrief’ Ion.” Jane then closes the door and they hear moans from inside

John sees Liare biting her lip “get in there i’ll catch up to you on the ship.”

Liara runs in and John keeps watch

###

Back on the normandy the crew is worried about the twins but they say they are fine and just need some time for the Cipher to sink in. until then they order everyone to take a shower to get the plant goo off.

They then contact the counsel. The Salarian says that Exogeni should have informed them about the thorian then they might have saved it and it’s tentacles. That was a slip. The twins reminded them of the mind control so the Asari thanked him while the Turian accused him of picking favorites with humans. The twins dismissed themselves taking off their armor and saying they had a shower party to get to.

###

End of chapter


	7. Mass effect side story 1: shower talk

Mass effect side story 1: shower talk

Women’s Shower. After the mission on Feros the squad needed to wash off all the fluids that had covered them. Ashley, Liara , and Tali were rensing themselves off when Jane walks in.The busty redhead confetly walks in to the middle of the girls washing off sap, oil and blood to reveal her muscular body and a few attractive scars.

“How is it going ladies?” she says casually. 

All the girls can’t help but stare. Finally Liara meekly speaks up “well shepard i’ve never noticed those scars before”

“Must be the low lights in bed” Jane says lathering herself with soap. “Will Ash must say i’m surprised seeing you showering with aliens” she chuckles

“Humph, I'm not waiting for a turn like a sissy, besides we're all girls here… right?” Ashley says looking at Liara’s crotch.

Liara turns to make Ashley face her blueberry butt. “I assure you chief Williams i have the same anatomy as you”

“I have to say it is a nice pussy, and I speak from experience,” Shepard says, eying Liara, “but how does that work the whole one gender thing?”

Liara blushes letting the suds flow down her canyon of cleavage “well our antomy is that of a female, but when we mate we take a copy of the partner’s DNA for reproduction, it dosn’t matter the reace or the sex. However, mating with a male has well…”

“It comes with the bonus of a dick” Jane teases.

“Get a rooms you Bosh’tets” Tali complains scrubbing her suit with a brush.

“What are you even doing in here Tali, you can’t exactly get naked.” Jane says

Tali sighs “well Shepard i may live in a sealed suit but it still needs cleaning. I can’t exactly throw it in a clothes washing machine.” the other ladies look at each other realizing how obvious that should have been “besides a like the sensation of hot water on my suit. It’s like becoming a hot rag.” 

Jane then grabs the quarian’s boobs “your right they are warm and squishy now, i think they even grew a bit”

Tali blushes behind her mask as Shepard continues “speaking of growth that Thorian goo seems to have done you a world of good Ash”

It was true between the thorian sap, Rachni pheromones and general exposure of the shepherd twins Ahsley Williams had become an amazon. Her breasts and butt weren't to the levels of Liara or Tali but her height and mussels could rival Jane Shepherd's and to prove whose breasts were best shepard pressed her’s againt Ashley’s

“Well sir, everything so far on this mission has been hyper sexualized it was only a matter of time till it hit me” Ashley explains not being intimidated by the red heads advance

Shepard backs down “don’t be so stuck up, my brother likes big breasts in his harem”

Jane goes through her toiletry bag as the three other women share looks of territorial intimidation and a bit of arousal. Finally Ashley speaks up “but there seems to be a link with this Intimacy, whoever it is has infiltrated all the places we have been, at one point or another how are they…?”

“Dagnabbit!” Jane interrupts “John took my special shampoo again. Why does he even need it? Isn’t like he has a lot of hair.” Jane then walks out of the showers not bothering to get dressed.

###

Men’s shower. Kaiden, Wrex, and Garrus were washing themselves off. Kaiden and Garrus were trying to not look at each other but could not help but wonder how the other species were considered attractive to women. Wrex meanwhile was washing his massive frame knowing he was the biggest and not caring.

“Hey guys how's it going” John says as he walks into the shower

The other men greet John with Shepard or Commander. John began to lather himself then speaks “not much for chatting are you?”

“No offence Commander but we don’t spend nearly as much time with naked people as you do” Kaiden says

“Speak for yourself” Wrex says scrubbing his head plate

“I get it when I'm in the shower and men try not to talk about penises but always end up talking about it.” john says

Kaiden and Garrus look away uncomfortable while Wrex just ignores them. “Well somthing i learned from many threesoms is they all come in diffrent shapes and sizes but each one has something to be proud of.” John continues

“What’s great about having a small dick” Garrus says under his breath

“Hurts less when you're hit in the nuts” John says without batting an eye “ but a penis can have a personality just like their owner. Take Kaiden, he is loyal and cunning like a wolf. I bet he makes love like one too. Then there is Garrus. He is like a falcon, fast, quick, precise. And honestly you wonder if birds have dicks. Then there is Wrex, he is a bear, just plows through everything. And take it from my sister she likes all types”

“Really?” Kaiden says

“Yep” Shepard replies

“Well as long as we are on this awkward topic Wrex i knew Krogan were big but i expected it to be bigger” Garrus says

Wrex sighs with annoyance and answers. “Well duh were big just look at the rest of our body. But honestly what's the point of the monster dick everyone assumes we have if it won’t fit in the hole?!”

“Good point” Kaiden says trying to avoid Wrex’s quad

“That said it’s how you use it and trust me with Krogan women I have the size and the skill.” Wrex says with pride

“My Sister would like to test both those claims” Shepard says

“To squishy” Wrex says bluntly

“But didn’t Chakwas get a ‘sample’ from you?” John says

“Admitaly humans have great hand skills, but the rest of the body, no thanks” Wrex says

“John you dunce you took my shampoo again!” Jane walks into the men’s showers buck nacked and goes for her brother

“Hey i like the tingly sensation it has on my scalp” John says holding his hand up defensively

“Well next time buy your own” Jane grabs her bottle, squeezes some shampoo out and starts doing her hair as she walks out

John looks around and says “wow wrex alien girls really don’t do it for you” noticing he was the only one without an erection.

###

End


	8. Mass effect side chapter two Garrus loyalty/ romance

Mass effect side chapter two Garrus loyalty/ romance

With no real leads as to where Saren was, the crew of the Normandy returned to the Citadel To dig up some leads. As the twins were wandering about they ran into Conrad Verner again. He excitedly called them over

“Hey commanders. I had a great idea and I wanted to run it by you two. With the galaxy at risk we need more specters so why don’t you sign me up to be one huh what do you think?” Conrad says with a grin

The twin just looked at him. There was no way he could even pass basic training. “Conrad, that's not a good idea, besides won’t your wife miss you?” John says

“I don’t understand?” Conrad says not getting the question

John then goes up to him all buddy buddy “you know my job makes me go to a lot of dark places. What keeps me going is knowing that decent folk like you are helping keep the home going. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah i guess so.” Conrad says sulkily

“Thanks hot stuff” says Jane “besides it takes a special nearveto do this job.” she then pulls out her gun and point it to conrads head “the enemies use more than scare tactics” she then points the gun to Conrad’s crotch “and they don’t play fair… oh my”

Conrad was petrified and had a fear boner going “that was awesome. Don’t worry Shepards i’ll keep the good folk safe.” 

Conrad then wanders off and the twins stare at each other “think he’ll be ok?” Jane asks “he’s eccentric but harmless, just hope he doesn't tick off the wrong guy.

###

The twins then go to Flubs, a popular club and dance. The other customers can’t tell if they are watching because two beautiful people are shaking their stuff, or if it’s because they are dancing so badly. Finally Garrus finds them

“Commander i need to talk” Garrus says

“Sure whats up” Janes says doing some Pelvic thrusts

“Dr. Saleon. I found him” Garrus says

“Wait, the Dr. that did organ harvesting experiments on people?” John says shaking his booty

“Yes. i know Saren is the priority now but if we could…”

“Lets go” Jane says, putting her top back on, to the disappointment of the crowd.

“Just like that?” Garrus says

“Just like that” says John walking out of the club

###

As the Normady heads to Dr. Saleon’s ship clinic Jane takes some time to talk to Garrus

“My brother mentioned this before but what's the full story?” Jane asks

Garrus sighs “it was one of my early cases. Dr Saleon would clone organs in people then sell them on the black market. That’s dangerous for both the buyer and grower. He ran taking ‘patients’ with him. I ordered them to shoot his ship down , but they wouldn’t due to hostages.”

“I would have shot it down” Jane says

“I knew that was the right choice, they were as good as dead anyway” Garrus says

“No it wasn’t the right choice it was the necessary choice” says Jane

Garus looks confused. Jane sits and invites Garrus to do the same “i’ve done a lot of hard things, many of them violent. I make no apologies but no doubt some of my missions wern’t moral. Necessary but not moral. That’s one of the reasons I love my brother so much. He helps me stay in balance so i don’t become a monster like those i fight. At the same time I help him make the choices that his conscience won’t let him make.” she then puts a hand on Garrus’ leg “when we find this Saleon the Choice is yours, but remember there are always choices. And some are better than other”

Garrus nods and thinks about her words “he’s calling himself Dr. Heart now. His idea of a joke i guess”

Jane chuckles “psychopaths are always doing stuff like that”

###

The Normandy pulls alongside Dr. Heart’s ship. Thinking this will be quick only Jane, John and Garrus go aboard. The ship at first seems abandoned but then they find the first experiment.

Huge frankenstein abominations were on the ship. Turians with Asari breasts, Slareans with Krogan dicks. And humans that were the bride and groom of Frankenstien. The abominations charged the Squad and they open fire

“What has this mad man done?” Garrus then charges firing all the way

“Garrus no!” Jane warns but Garrus is talked by the she-abominations. 

The tear off Garrus pants and one puts his dick in her mouth “aaugh. Wait that doesn't feel too bad” the monster gets more aggressive “I take that back!”

Gunshots go off and the twins fight the monsters off. Helping Garrus up they make their way to the lab. The Salreaon Dr thanks them for rescuing him

“That’s him Shepard that Saleon” Garrus accuses

“What no my name is Heart” the dr tries to defend

“Like we would believe that after what we saw” John says, keeping his gun on the Dr.

“Your call Garrus” Jane says

Garrus hesitates his gun shaking “I want to put a bullet between your eyes but I guess I'll settle for one in your leg and let the athourites have the rest.”

“You're all crazy” Dr Saleon pulled a gun out. But then growls come from out of the room. The squad moves aside as the remaining bimbo monsters rush the room. The Dr screams and tries to fight back but is quickly overwhelmed. At the end only three monsters are left calm now. As for the Dr, he was in pieces.

###

Back on the Normandy John was Talking to the Sexy Dr Chakwas 

“Sad really” Chakwas says “those creatures you brought back, they don’t have long to live, won’t even make it to the next port. All I can do is make them comfortable. Though the seem more interested in humping each other”

“how did he do this?” John asks

“The man was a briliant if demented genitisist. He clones, splices and made whatever came to his head. And according to the logs he found a pink enrgy core that alowed him to make his creations more powerful.”

“Why does that sound familiar” John says angrely

“A regular frankenstein. But at least he's gone thanks to your efforts” Chakwas says

###

Meanwhile Jane was consoling Garrus “it wasn’t easy making the choice then those monsters take it from me. What was the point?”

“It doesn't matter what they did, it just matters what you did. And I'm proud of you Garrus. I know you’ll keep making the best choice you can.” Jane says holding his arm comfortably

Garrus grins hgs her and rubs his head affectionately against hers. “Thanks Commander. I don’t think i’m ‘there’ yet but i do care about you”

Jane grins and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s a start”

End


	9. Mass Effect side chapter 3 Wrex Loyalty mission/sex

Mass Effect side chapter 3 Wrex Loyalty mission/sex

Jane caught her brother Swapping war stories with Wrex. she stopped to eavesdrop. “So the Volus diplomat hired me to take out a old friend that knew too much, thing is she was a Asari commando”

“Ouch” says John

“Oh no aleena and i were old friends, sort of. We met when we were both hired to take out the same turian. We spent more time fighting each other than hunting the Turian” wrex reminisce

“Who got to them first” Jane says joining the conversation

“It was a tie, I got the head, she got the rest. As far as i know we both got paid. So when I told her about the contract we shared a good laugh. But i wouldn’t give up a contract but i respected her enough to let her choose the time and place. She chose some old Salarian station overrun by smugglers and mercs so we wouldn't hurt any ‘innocent’ bystanders. She always was a softy. For two days we fought like hell. Ran out of ammo and had to use the mercs crap weapons. By the third day all the mercs were dead or gone. But I had her, she was in the med bay trying to patch herself up. But right as I got there the reactor went critical. I barely got to my ship before the whole station blew. When it was over there was nothing bigger than a turian’s left nut.” Wrex chuckles

“So you got her” says John

“I thought so, i was halfway to the diplomat to give him the news when i get a message from Aleena ‘better luck next time’ now i’m not superstitious but anyone who survives that deserves to live, at least a little longer” Wrex says

“Then you tell the diplomat the only way to survive is to hire you to protect him from Aleena” Jane guesses

“Ha ha, the easiest credits I ever earned. A little boring but he kept me as his personal guard till his death of natural causes.” wres and the twins shared a laugh

“So i guess you do like squishy women” Jane says

Wrex rolls his eys and looks at John “your sister has some weird kinks” John shrugs “look Shepard i respect wariors like you, but i rather bang a sex doll than you. It would take a lot for me to change my perspective on human other species attractiveness.”

“Ouch” says Jane “I get it, but if there's anything we can do for you Wrex let us know.”

“There is my family’s armor” Wrex says

Jane then listens as Wrex and John explain Wrex’s history, how he tried to help his people after the genophage ended the Krogan Rebellions. But he was betrayed by his own father, this led to the death of his followers and his dad, before leaving the planet he vowed to his father;s father that he would reclaim his ancestral armor.

“Any idea who has it now?” asks Jane

“The Turian militar at first, they confiscated all weapons and armor after the rebellion. But now it’s in the hands of a Turian pirate named Tonn Actus, he made a fortune selling war artifacts.” Wrex says

“We’ll find him. And when we do we’ll get your armor back.” the Twins promise.

###

As it turns out it doesn't take long to find Tonn. the twins plus Wrex storm the warehouse. As the twins take care of the goons Wrex charges Tonn. he knocks the turian over, on the ground Tonn lifts his gun and the two have a stare off. Finally they both fire Wrex dodges Tonn’s bullet but Wrex’s hits right between the eyes. 

The three then make their way to tonn’s safe and open it. Inside is a set of ancient Krogan armor that would be useless in a modern fight. “I can’t believe my ancestors ever wore this crap” Wrex says. But the twins notice him grip his weapon with more purpose. “Thank you shepard”

###

In Wrex’s sleeping quarters he places the armor in his trunk till he can transport it home. Jane walks in. “how you feeling wrex?”

Wrex sighs “about as sappy as a Krogan can get. I’ve been thinking more about my people and i hate it”

Jane nods and turns to leave when Wrex stops her “shepard thanks. I know you have been trying to mate with me and I haven't been accepting of it, perhaps if I show you why.”

Jane blushes with excitement and closes the door. She turns to see Wrex with his pants off sitting in a chair. His nuts wre huge and swollen with four testicals in it. Heis dick long, scaly and limp.

“Lets see if i can get your snake to rise” jane then rips off her tops letting her breasts swing wild. If anything his dick is limper than before

“I’m telling you shepard this doesn't do it for me” wrex says

Jane, embarrassed but too stubborn to give up, gets down and starts giving Wrex a boob job. Her funbags squishing hs rod for about five minutes till finally wrex says “please stop this feels to weird” his dick still a limp vine

Jane, so frustrated that her body wasn’t arousing him at all, grabs the dick and yangs like she’s pulling teeth. “Hey, that one felt good,” wrex says.

Jane can’t believe it, but goes to work giving a hand job like she was trying to rip his member off. His dick finally started to stiffen and grew thicker till she had to use both hands to wrap around it. She was actually getting a work out cranking his shaft . finally wrapping both arms and her breasts around his dragon like dick she gives one final tug and an eruption of cum sprayed all over her front like a geyser.

Jane had had big loads before but his one was like a fire hose when Wrex was done Jane's entire front was covered in sticky cum. Wrex sighs “not bat, but honestly i could mastrabate better”

Jane scowls and turns to start whiping the jiz off of her. She leans forward when Wrex grabs her hips “your still planning something shepard, let me give you another reason why this is a bad idea”

Jane is a little nearves “what do you mea-yeeeooooowwwww!”

###

John is sitting on a chair reading a magazine while garrus is polosing a gun and Ashley and Kaiden are playing cards. He looks up to see Wrex walking by towards the med bay. Over Wrex’s shoulder was his sister. Covered in cum, topless and her pants around her ankle. A huge ice pack on her butt 

“My @$$ my @$$ my @$$” Jane keeps saying

Wrex snorts “that was just the tip, now do you see why i don’t go all the way”

John goes back to his magazine while his three companion’s eyes follow all the way to Chakwas office

“Are you going to talk to Wrex about that” Kaiden says

“She dug her own grave on that one” John says

“That girl has issues” Ashley says

“True but remember she’s my twin” John says

“Well at least i don’t have to worry about her boning anouther alien agian” Garrus says a little jealousy in his voice

“Doubt that, Elcor and Hanar are still on her to do list” John turns the page as the three stare at him in stunned silence.

###

End


	10. Mass Effect side chapter 4 Ashley falling

Mass Effect side chapter 4 Ashley falling

John Shepard walks up to Ashley as she is on the phone “i have to go but we saw that commander Shepard on the news what a cutie.”

“That’s none of your business sis” says Ashley

“Right like you get yourself gussied up for just anyone”

Ashley blushes the bimbo energy had gone through her, her breast several sizes larger than on Eden Prime and without her armor she fits the description of an amazon, looking even stronger than Jane. “it’s not like that there was this becon… you know what it’s classified. See ya later sis.”

Ashley hangs up and sees shepard “please tell me you didn’t hear that Skipper”

John chuckles “I didn't mean too. So was that your family?”

“Sarah the youngest. With dad gone on duty so much it fell on me to help mom raise the kids” Ashley says

“Woah your sister still talks to you after you help raise them?” John jokes

“It wasn’t easy” Ashley smirks back

“At least you could play the seniority card. Whenever I tried to talk some sense into her she would knock it into me.” John thinks of sibling rivalry

Ashley laughs “yeah i guess having a twin would bring its own troubles”

The two laugh and share stories of their families. Ashley talks about her father and his sappy poems. John about his mother and father. Eventually the conversation drifts to a more somber mood.

“When I was a kid I tried to rebel against the whole military family thing. But my father, grandfather and grandmother all swore the oath of service. And now that Dad’s gone… someone has to live up to the legacy.” Ashley says melancholy

John puts a hand over hers “Chief… Ash you don;t have to make your elf a martyr. You're a fine soldier and I bet my gun your father was too, no matter what they say. Besides you just have to look at Jane and I to tell that media reports are B.S.”

“What do you mean Skipper your a hero, and so is your sister, if a little unhinged” Ahley says

John sighs. “That’s exactly it.people look at us the Shepard twins. They see me as the war hero that saved Elysium strait laced and honorable everything the Alliance stands for. They see my sister as the violent one to send on the missions governments don’t want to talk about.

But honestly when it comes to fighting my sister and I are about the same. And when it comes between the paragon war hero and the renegade sole survivor it was pure luck. We were recently done with our training and put into separate units to see how we did apart. I was sent to Elysium. We were ambushed, I'm the hero because I took charge and led my crew to victory. But i couldn’t have done it without the brave men and women with me. So getting called a hero just for doing my duty when handed a bit of bad luck? “

John huffs and continues “my sister on the other hand. She was sent on a mission to a planet called Akuze. It was supposed to be a routine check but they were caught in a Thresher maw nest. While i was busy being congratulated and toasted she was stuck watching her squad getting picked off one by one. When they were giving me the Star of Terra she was alone on a planet not meant for humans scrounging for survival. I didn’t even know what happened until a reporter asked about my sister in a hospital… When I got there she was burned and scared, bandages all over her body nutrients being fed through a tube. And do you know what she did? She tried to slap me and complained how I didn't mention her in my award speech.”

John laughs “i failed her twice, on Mindor their was nothing i could do. But if i had just asked about my sister after Elysium i could have helped or at least sent Alliance ships to help. But she still trusts me, and if i was in the same position i don’t know if i would be as put together as her.”

Ash looks at Shepard in a new light not releasing the pain this famous soldier had gone through. John sighs and continues “the media tries to make it look like the violent sister riding on her war hero brother’s reputation. But honestly it’s her strength that helps me go through the hard times. If she can still joke, fight and make love how can I not?” John shakes his head “you might look at your dad as a soldier who never got the rank he deserved, but I see him as a man that gave his heart completely to his family who loved him and to the alliance. That deserves a toast, how about we grab some drinks and make it so?”

Ashley overcome with emotion leaps forward and kisses John patiently

###

John and Ashley cuddle a bit in the mess hall sweating in their clothes since Ashley wasn’t ready to go that far yet. They get interupted by Joker with a message from the alliance. A huge meteor is heading straight to a colony world of Terra Nova.

The squad suits up and heats to the meteor. When they land they see three gigantic fusion torches acting like rockets making the meteor head straight for the planet. As they close in to the first one they hear garbled radio chatter “hello i don’t know who you are but the meteor has been hijacked you have to stop them before…”

The squad heads in lead by the twins. When they enter they see aliens with brown skin and four eyes mocking over a corpse “Batarian!” Jane shouts as the two sides open fire. When the Batarians are dead the squad turns off the first torch and get a message 

“this is Kate Bowmen i saw you turned off the torch theri are two more, my brother and i have been hiding from the batarians but we have to keep moving.”

“We’ll stop them” john says as Kate hangs up

Jane grips her gun remembering Mindor ``i hate Batarians but this doesn't make sense, they are always profitable in their attacks taking slaves and resources and running. Killing a planet doesn't profit them it’s just terrorizm.”

John puts a hand on her shoulder “don’t worry i promise we will stop them this time”

They meet a survivor, Simen Atwell. He explains the meteor was going to be put in orbit and mined for the planet to use, but the batarians used it as a weapon. He also asks to find his missing engineering teams.

Ashley watches as John promises to find them, mourns for when they find the body and efficiently takes down the batarians and their Varne pets. In the second torch when they shut it down they hear Kate get captured and her brother executed. The resolve on John’s face makes Ashley quiver in awe, respect, and a touch of lust.

When they get to the third torch their is a Baterian waiting “stop this doesn't have to end in bloodshed”

They hold their fire “who’s doing this?” John demands

“My name is Charn, the one in charge is named Balak. This was supposed to be a simple run grab some slaves, but it all went tits up when Balak turned up. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“What now?” Jane says

“Balak is in the main facility, let my men leave and we won’t fight, then all you have to do is take care of Balak” Charn says hopefully

The twins narrow their eyes “leave but if you ever come into human space again you’ll regret it”

Charn leaves. And they turn the torch off. They then make their way to the main facility were Balak is waiting with bombs

“The council will hear of this” Jane says

“I don’t answer to the counsel or anyone. You human took everything from us, it’s time to send a message” Balak threatens

“Your dead” John says

“Not if you want your helper to live” Balak shows in another room Kate is trying to disarm a bomb “i go or they die”

John is torn, his gun trained on Balak but not wanting to harm innocent then he feels a hand on her shoulder. It’s Jane “let him go. He will get away no but there will be no place for him to hide from us.” 

John lowers his gun “you failed”

“At least i distracted you long enough to get away” Balak says and runs

The squad cleans up the strangling Batarians and disarms the bombs. As they let the engineers go they talk to Kate “you’ve done so much and i don;t even know your name”

“Shepard” Jane says KAte hugs them and Jane leads her away to mourn her brother having gone through something similar.

Ashley meanwhile looks at John as he stares at the planet he saved and realized she was in love.

### 

After the mission Ashley was showering shen a pair of hands grabbed her breasts. Turning it’s Jane “hey Chief how's it going?”

Just thinking about John I mean commander shepard, Ma’am! “ Ashley says

Jane sighs “yeah John he really lets the weight of the world hang on his shoulder. I really don’t blame him, i love him and we have saved each other’s backs a million times”

Ash thinks “how could you let Balak go”

Jane glowers “it wasn’t easy. I hate pirates, especially Batarian ones. But i learned i can’t blame all aliens otherwise it would destroy me. And I can't let my vendetta become John’s. We will get him someday. But not at the cost of the greater good.”

Ashley smiles at that. When Jane speaks again “I'm glad John has strong women like you to help him.”

“What?” Ashley says

“Whel Williams looking at you makes me feel like i need to hit the gym more, i mean look at those abs” Jane says reaching for a feel

“No i mean with John” Ash says trying to slap the hand away

“Well i find you a little xenophobic, but your a good girl and hot. But you had better tap my brother’s @$$ with all the competition on board”

“Wait i can’t do it with him” Ashley panics

“Need some practice” Jane moves in and groups Ashley

“Ma’am no there are rules, illegal orders” Ashley slips as Jane moves on top

“Well I'm not ordering anything this is just some girl fun. And a little help to get you with my beef cake brother” Jane says at the two countinued their sexy shower game

###

In space the batarian ships were fleeing Balak contacts Charn’s ship “you betrayed me”

“I didn’t sign up for this. I don;t like humans but what your doing is suicide for both them and us” Charn rebukes

“The humans need to pay and so will you, lock into that ship” Balak’s ship prepares to attack

“I’m not afraid of you anymore, if i die i know i’m more Battarian than you” Charn says preparing his ship’s defence

“Well said” says a sexy voice. Both Batarian look to see a hologram of an exceptionally curvy Batarian woman on their counicators “Charn there's hope for you and your kind you may leave” the woman then turns to Balak “you however put my assets at risk. That plays right into the reapers hands and i can’t allow that. Now feel the wrath of Intimacy”

The hologram disappears. Balak looks up to see his ship about to be swallowed up by a gigantic pink squid shaped ship. He barely has time to scream as it is consumed.


	11. Mass Effect side Chapter 5 Kaiden vs Cerberus

Mass Effect side Chapter 5 Kaiden vs Cerberus

On the citadel to resuple the Normandy crew was exploring. They did some side missions including talking to a Hanar preacher. Helping one of their mother’s old war buddies get back on his feet after hard times. And helping a former slave survivor from Mindor get the help they needed.

“I’m surprised how tactfully you handled that Jane?” John says as they walk near cididale tower. 

“Hey what can i say i’m like batman, a jerk on the outside but a heart of gold inside.” jane says with a smug look

“I don’t know i hear you can be a b**** in bed to” John says giving a jib to the ribs.

“Only to those that like it or deserve it” Jane jibs back.

“Commanders, I need your help” a man in an alliance unifor walks up “I'm Admiral Kahoku, my men have disappeared in the Artemis Tau cluster, I've been trying to get the counsel to help but they won’t see me. But Specters can go anywhere. Please help my men”

John stands strait and saulutes “yes sir it will be our honor to help”

“Jane gives a more relaxed salute “no man left behind”

###

When they find Kahoku’s men they are dead in the middle of a Thresher Maw nest As soon a they see the giant acid spitting space worm Jane takes charge

“John get behind the wheel, i’m taking turret, everyone else stay strapped in unless you want to shoot at it out the window. AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Die die die! I hate theise @#$% things Die!” Jane was breathing heavy once it was over

John was slumped on the wheel, blood on the windshield. The thresher Maw lay dead, gun holes littering its body, chunks blasted out with a cannon, and even some tire treads from Shepard’s driving. The rest of the squad were in their seats, fear frozen on their face, Kaiden was clasping the dashboard like his life depended on it. Finally Ashley says “For the love of God Shepard let someone else drive!”

###

When they tell Kahoku what happened he was heart broken and goes to investigate who sent his men to their death. Next time they hear from him it’s from an encrypted message “Shepard i found out who did it. Cerberus, a deep science, black op division they disappeared a few months ago. They have completely gone rouge! The experiments they're doing… we most likely won’t meet again they know i’m on to them. I’m sending coordinates to their labs in these messages, please stop them.!”

The twins look at each other and nod. Deciding not to let the admiral’s sacrifice be in vain. They set coordinates to the three Cerberus labs.

###

The first lab they run into is guarded by cerberus guards. When they defeat them all they see that Ceberus had been experimenting on Rachni behind containment fields. They didn’t want to know how Cerberus got their hands on the bug girls, but knew they had to be exterminated. 

They lowered the shields and open fired, the Rachni charged, Kaiden Alenko watched as one of them grabbed Jane with it’s large pincers, it’s tentacles then began to grope her hentai style. He then is distracted as another one tears at his pants, it grabs his dick trying to suck him off. He is so flustered that he couldn’t do anything until another team member blasted the bug girl off of him.

###

The next lab was similar to the first except that it was experimenting on thorian. Once the shields were down the Throian creepers swarmed. “Back to back!” Jane orders

Her and Kaiden go back to back as large male and female pants converge on them. They shot but were overwhelmed. The female pressed their breasts in Kaiden’s face. The males tried to force their vind like dicks into Jane's mouth. Until she bit one of them off, then pulled out a shotgun and zombie splattered them all. “Get off my man” she mocks

###

In the final Cerberus base they find it lightly guarded with Admiral Kahoku’s body. The twins saluted the fallen soldier. Kaiden gives a sigh of longing, she may be a bit brash but Jane showed respect when appropriate. They found the location of Ceberus’ main base on the admiral’s body.

They travel to the base and lay waste to it. They copy whatever files they could find before the computers whipped themselves.

Back on the normandy an agent of the Shadow broker contacts the twins claiming Kahoku promised the files as payment for information. The twins look at each other john then says “Kahoku would only make that deal if he had no choice”

Jane picks up “fortunately his deal died with him, so buzz off”

The agent gives a threat and hangs up.

###

Not long after they get an assignment to hunt down someone who has been killing scientists related to Cerberus. When the squad finally catches up on a desolate world they find the mysterious soldier holding a Cerberus scientists at gunpoint

“Toombs?!”Jane says

“Shepard?” the soldier says

“You know him?” John asks

“We were in the same unit on Akuze, I thought he died” Jane says, terrible memories coming to the surface.

“They were studying the maws and sent them on us, it’s what Cerberus does.” tombs claims

“They what?!” Jane says turning her gun on the scientist

“ They were delighted that I survived so they could run tests. Ever had thresher Maw acid in your veins? I have, they wanted to see what it would do. Now i’m getting my justice” Toombs says

Jane sighs and lowers her gun “we can’t toombs it won’t bring our squad back”

“You're just going to let him get away Shepard?” Tombs exclaims shocked

“You don’t think I want revenge? That I just want to put a bullet between his eyes? But that isn’t justice. If we have him stand trial it will hurt them more they will all pay not just this guy. Besides, a bullet is too fast.” Jane says

“Your right” as long as he faces trial. They can’t make me a murderer. Maybe the screams will stop now.” Toombs puts down his gun

John handcuffs the scientist while Jane hugs her old friend, burying his head in her cleavage “All we can do is move forward, but we don’t have to do it alone.”

###

Jane sits alone in an empty hallway thinking. “You doing ok Commander?” Kaiden stands over the busty redhead.

“Sorry just needed some alone time” Jane says

Kaiden sits next to her “just need some time to sort things out in your head?”

Jane chuckles “Commander Jane Shepard one tough b**** total bad@$$, can’t be seen crying or else it will ruin my image”

“But the stress bottles up eventual your emotion just want to burst out of your chest or head, depending on the day” Kaiden says relating

“Hold me!” Jane says throwing her arms around the muscular biotic soldier.

Kaiden hugs her and pats her back comfortably “hey hey i get it, it’s tough to go through so much when young.”

Jane chuckles “yeah me at Mindoir and you at Jump Zero. were just a couple of broken kids moving forward.”

“We don’t have to do it alone,” Kaiden says grabbing her hand. The two lock eyes and kiss. 

In the abandoned hallway the kisses start slow and sweet but begin to grow aggressive. The two take off their shirts. Jane reveals her military black bra and Kaiden his chiseled chest and stomach. She puts her arms around him and kisses as Kaiden fiddles around her back to unclasp her bra. As her breasts spilled free she stateled Kaiden and grinded her crotch against his. Kaiden fondled her breast adding a bit of stimulus with her biotics to make them weightless. Shepards pants began to moisten, as she felt Kaiden’s dick stiffen beneath him.

One her pants were soaked she got off and started to tear at his pants with her teeth until his penis was free. After being infected with so much pink energy it was as long and hard as a canadian maple. Jane sucked at the limb as Kaiden went limp. With a free hand she rubbed her pussy through the slick cloth. Between the oarl sex and the mastrabation the two came.

The two lay in the hall cuddling in a state of half dress. Anyone crew member that tried to walk by would turn around and look for an alternate route. “That was nice” says Jane

“I’m all our Shepard” Kaiden says but then winces with pain and grabs his head

“Biotic Flare up?” Jane asks

“Yeah, just a headache though, I'll just see doctor Chakwas later.” Kaiden says

“You know the doctor is pretty sexy, maybe i’ll come to. Maybe even bring my brother” Jane says slyly

“A foursome, i wouldn’t mind giving it a try” Kaiden says

“Not exactly what i was thinking but if you swing like that i’ll try to convince my brother.” Jane says. The weight of the galaxy was on her but for now it was just her and Kaiden with dreams of some doctor role play.


	12. Mass Effect side chapter 6 Listening post Alpha and ExioGeni facility

Mass Effect side chapter 6 Listening post Alpha and ExioGeni facility

Liara was trying to do some research. But she kept glancing up from her work to watch the Shepard twins. She didn’t really understand humans much, they were young and relied too much on emotion. But they could do so much with their life span, and they were so interesting especially with their terms of male and female. It was more prominent than any other species except maybe the Quarian.

The twins liked to tease her, but they really helped her adjust to her new body and urges. They really liked them too, Liara thought to herself lifting one of her huge breasts with one hand. She stared at John Shepard Tall, able to see every muscle under his shirt, and just the right amount of bulge in his pants to not be obscene but know he was packing under his trousers.

She sighed and started to daydream what a real romance would be like, her archaeology lifestyle didn’t leave a lot of room for social life. Her thoughts are interrupted as John gets a distress call and calls the team to a rescue mission.

###

Landing in the Erebus system the planet is very hot and rocky, the squad travels in the mako to find the listening post under siege by Rachni bug girls. They were overwhelming the defences dragging soldiers back with them to their nests. “Open fire!” Shepard demands as the Mako shreds the Rachni to pieces.

Exiting the ship the squad goes up to the commanding officer. “Lieutenant Durand. Thank heavens you're here.”

“What happened? What is this place?” John orders

“Pirates move through this system so we set up a chain of listening posts to keep an eye on them, we were dropped off a few months back and got supplies every couple weeks. Nothing dangerous until about a week ago those things popped out of the ground and started attacking. Were all that’s left of 90 men.” Durand replies

“Well you did a good job of holding off the Rachni at least they're gone now” John reasurs the woman

“No offence sir but that wasn’t the last of them. There are more coming, we probably could hold them off at peak, but as you can see were pretty worn out.”it was obvious Durand and her men were exhausted

“Don’t worry, we'll beat these bugs,” John says confidently.

Liara watched as John took command. He encouraged the men, got Tali and Kaiden to fix the defences. Had Garrus get on the mako turant while Ashly plugged the engine to the outpost gun tyrants to get them working. As for Wrex, he gave him a really big gun. In less than five minutes the base went from its last legs to ready for anything. And just in time.

The Rachni girls rushed. Their insects like eyes wide with sexual hunger and their pussy’s dripping, but the outpost stood strong. The few that managed to get past the defences were quickly taken out by John with a shotgun. To Liara it was like watching in slow motion as Shepard fought off the raping bug girls, blasting with one hand and wrestling with another. He was the epitome of a warrior hero. Liara could feel her pants getting moist befor Jane called her back to focus.

After saving the outpost the squad went into the actual nests. They fought rachni and came to a fork in the path. The squad broke into two teams. Liara was in John’s squad. They came to a large chamber at the end that looked like something from the alien movies. The captured outpost men and women were glued to the wall being raped by Rachni. In the middle was a rachni twice as big as the others, a Rachni brood warrior.

As the rest of the squad fought the smaller ones and freed the captured men and women. John took on the brood warrior by himself. He ducked and weaved past the large woman's hands and tentacles. Getting close he jumps on her back, balancing on her booty. She tries to swing him off but then he shoves his hands under her insect chest armor and begins to grope the pseudo breasts. The Brood warrior moans, as John attacks her sensitive parts “what are you all waiting for she’s distracted!”

The rest of the squad was distracted watching Shepard, picked up their weapons and open fired on the Brood warrior. The Squad met up, Jane’s group apparently finding a similar scene down the other path. But rescue ships and mediac were on their way to tend to those that had been kept in the Rachni sex doungeons.

###

Back on board the Normandy Liara was standing outside Shepherd's door. Tenderly she knocked, Shepard told her to enter

She finds him half naked making this harder than it was, she blushed so hard her blue face turned red. “Shepard, ican’t deny any longer. I have feelings for you, before you were helping me relieve stress, but now after watching you on these missions. Gratitude and admiration has grown into actual affection.”

She turns, her back facing shepard and her face filled with shame “a scientist like me probably would never have a real chance but i know my body is now made for human pleasure so if nothing else feel free to use it.”

She feels Shepard’s hands on her shoulder. “You are beautiful even before that prothean tech changed you. But i like you for you Liara.”

Overcomed, Liara turns her head and kisses John. he returns it passionately. He snacks his hands forward and slips them under her doctors coat. He begins to pinch and play with her blue nipples. She drops her biotics so Shepard feels the full weight of her breasts under her shirt.

Shepard’s dick erects to a pole that he slips under her dress and feels her bare @$$ “no pants or panties? Naughtey girl” Shepard Chuckles in her ear as he hot dogs his penis between her fat cheeks.

Without letting go of her breasts Shepard sits on his bed. Freeing his dick from her @$$ he moves it into her dripping pussy. Liara's mouth opened to a full O as she gasped with pleasure, bouncing herself up and down on John’s dick as he continued to fondle her breasts under her shirt, the fabric starting to tear as she bounced harder.

Finally the two of them came and they gasped in silent orgasm. “You're always welcomed here Liara

###

Liara was doing her research with an extra smile as she tapped her foot happily. But she was still distracted. She looked up and saw Jane. it was so amazon how different men and women were. Seeing as how her species had only one gender seeing the twins made her heart race. While John was smooth and flat honorable and kind Jane was curvy and soft and a bit brash and rebellious. Not to mention the difference between dick and Pussy. Liara almost drooled wanting to take a closer look.

“Liking what you see T’soni?” Jane says catching Liar’s eyes “well it will have to wait we have another mission.”

###

On the green planet of Nodacrux they got a distress call to a ExoGeni research site. But the closer they got they saw Thorian Creepers. Plant men and women stood around the building. The men had dicks like tree trunks, while the woman had breasts like prize pumpkins. Sap leaking from their pseudo tits and dicks.

Exiting the mako they fight their way into the facility. Thorian charged the squad but they were ready. Liara couldn’t help but notice how aggressive Jane was, charging them before they could charge her. A male thorian grabs Jane from behind and tries to anal her “you call that a limb more like a twig!”

Jane pushes with her backside knocking the thorian on the ground. She then begins to pound her @$$ on the thorian’s dick for all she was worth. The thorian tried to get up but the force of Jane’s thrusts kept it pinned. When Jane finally got up the thorian’s pelvis was now jam. 

Jane pulls the thorian dick out of her rear and thinks about keeping it as a dildo but tosses it aside. She then savagely looks at a female thorian that looked a bit nervous. Jane charge tackles it to the ground and starts fingering it’s pussy. The female thorian gives a screech, before it can try to break free Jange bites one of it’s nipples making sap pour into Jane's mouth. “Mmmm like honey”

Jane keeps fingering the thorian while sucking it’s nipple until all it’s sap is drained out leaving a hollow reed of itself. Jane get usp and smack her lips “that was refreshing”

John shackles his head at his sister “your weird Jane”

Jane scoffs “you're just jealous you didn’t get your own, hmm problem should talk to Chakwas to make sure there was nothing funny in that sap, is it warm in here?”

Liara secretly wished Jane would eat her like that Thorian.

They find the scientist that first tried to cover up until the twins explain that they already knew what thorian were. “Look it doesn't help if I'm in jail. I have a nice little savings put aside, maybe we can work something out?” The head scientist says

“Your experiment got loose under your watch you have to be held accountable”’ John says

“Not going happen” says the scientist

Jane holds up a hand “before you do something stupid you have four security guards and two scientist that never held guns before. We meanwhile have five army elite, a quarian who fires robots for a living, and an Asari that fended off pirates, do you really want to do this?”

The scientist wavers “fine i surrender”

“One more thing” Jane says and punches the scientist in the gut “that felt good, should keep her down till the alliance gets here”

As they leave John leans in and says “you embellished your squad a bit”

“Like I was going to give her the full bio of each squad member” Jane says and John nods his head in agreement.

###

Liara was outside Jane's door about to knock when the door opened. She was dragged in, thrown on the bed and her shirt ripped open. A nude Jane was on fours above her. A hungry look in her eye and a bit of drool on her mouth.

“That thorian juice made me horny, and you're a cute funny one doctor. Good thing my bro doesn't mind sharing” Jane then attacks Liara’s nipples with her teeth.

Liara shrieks in pain and pleasure. She feels like her biotics are being drained from her nipples. Jane moves down nippling and licking past her breasts into Liara's stomach. So stops at the belly button, licking at the naval like she was trying to get the last bit of icecream at the bottom of a cone. 

Moving down further Jane goes past her waist and begins munching Liar’s thighs. Liata moans wrapping her arms around her head anticipating what Jane would do next. Jane lightly kisses her way up the thigh and prods all around the pussy. Liara being teased so much squirts, like a signal Jane inserts her tongue and eats out Liara

Dr. Tsoni moans and gasps never having experienced thes in her 106 year of life. She finally understood what lesbian sex was. She just lied there enjoying every second of being eaten by Jane.

When Jane was finished she lied down next to Liara. The Asari grinned her body stimulated by all the little teeth marks all over “i love you Shepard”

“I love you to Liara” Jane says

###

John was on the other side of the door having heard everything his pants were a tent trying to hold his erection back. He hoped next time all three of them could share the bed. He was about to enter when Joker gave him a message to go to the comm room “next time”

###

End for now


	13. Mass Effect side chapter 7 the choice.

Mass Effect side chapter 7 the choice.

John Shepard was on the normandy minding his own business in the com room. Then he saw Liara and Ashley coming towards him. “This can’t be good”

To his right Liara the Asiria was huge. Her gravity defying breasts and butt held aloof with biotics. She looked soft and ready to squeeze. To his left Ashley having been fully corrupted by the pink energy she was an amazon. Strong and muscular. But still feminine. She looked like her embrace would make you feel safe. Liara was the first to speak. “ Ms. Williams Commander we have to talk. I’m afraid putting this off will make things awkward.”

“Oh awkward? Because things have been so fine till now” Ashley said sarcastically.

“I hope to keep this civil, i don’t want things to get unpleasant” Liara says

“Look, someone needs to make a decision doc. It’s not you and it’s not me. How about it, Skipper?” Ashley says staring at Shepard

John goes to his com “hey Jane i could use your help”

All he gets in reply is lewd noses from his earpiece and from right out the door “oh yeah do it harder you canadian stud muffin!”

The three look awkwardly at the open door till the girls turn back to John “thanks for the back up sis.”

John sighs “look girls, I care about both of you. I want to be there for both of you. But i can’t choose. This has nothing to do with my playboy past, but we’re a team, a family. I love you both for very different reasons.”

“I’m afraid you have to make a choice shepard it;s inevitable” Liara says

John holds her hands “liara i love how honest you are. Your so smart but so innocent.i want to see and discover the galaxy with you”

Ashley looks down “i guess that's it then”

John turns and grabs Ashley’s hands “Ash you're strong and dependable. I feel like you don't judge me on my past baggage. Were soldiers helping each other go forward. I know this is different and not what you had in mind for a relationship. But i really want to try to make this work.”

Williams blushes “i don’t know. Before I would never agree to a shared relationship in a million years. But now?

“But now things are different. The beacon, Saren, the Geth, Sovereign, not to mention this pink energy and intimacy dropping cryptic clues.” John finishes

“yeah “ says Ashley

Liara nods “i must admit i wonder how much of our infatuation is caused by this energy. But i think… i hope it’s real. It’s hard enough to deny my body but i can’t deny my heart.”

“So do I Liara” John turns to Ashley “this isn’t going to be normal Ash. I don't want to lose you. If you say the word i’ll be your, but i really want to try this with all of us. Can we please try?”

Ashley takes a deep breath. Her loins were burning thinking of a threesom, but her heart was torn in different directions. Finally she says “ok shepard i’ll try. But don’t think you’ll get the three of us in the same bed any time soon.”

John leans in and kisses Ash’s cheek “thanks Ash. Liara if you don’t mind i like some alone time with Williams here”

Liara sighed“this isn’t exactly how i thought this would be resolved, but i can accept it. I’ve already had my turn with both Shepards. I can let you have a go.”

Liara left the com room and tried to head right but Jane was there. Bent over her hands on the wall, her pants around her ankles as Kaiden railed her from behind. Liara blushes and turns left.

###

Alone in the circular room Shepard and Ash stare at each other. “How are you feeling?” John asks softly

“not sure. Honestly I wanted to deck T’soni, now I'm sharing a man with her.” Ashley says.

John gently grabs her arms “i’m not saying you have to become her best friend. But we're still crew mates. And I appreciate you trying. Honestly i’ve been wanting you for a while but i didn’t know what you would think.

Ashley looks him in the eye “there are a dozen regs against this kind of stuff. But i like to think even if we never found that becon that we would still be together. It’s funny i fought all my life to get what i want and now i feel like i have it.”

John goes in hugging her tight and kissing her. Ashley returned it full force. Right now it was just the two of them, the rest of the galaxy was gone. It didn’t matter their rank difference. It didn;t matter that Jane and Kaiden were right outside. It didn’t matter that any moment the counsel could call and see them.

The two break and start taking their clothes off. Their muscular bodies like greek statues of the perfect form. They fall on their bed of clothes. They wrestle a bit to see who goes on top but despite their strength neither really tries to win. Finally Ashley is on top. John realizes this might actually be her first time. He tries to make it simple but Ashley is surprisingly skilled though, they kiss and roll for a bit. John grabs one of her breasts. She moans and bites her lip. She runs her hands across her abs than shepherds. She then positions herself over his erect dick and drops down. She was strong enough to do it on her own pumping up and down but John wanted to feel her. He grabs on to her hips helping her get a rhythm for the love making. He then moves down feeling her thighs. When he had enough he moved onto her butt smaller than the rest of the girls she had more control over her posterior, as he felt her move it under his hands. Finally back to her hips he speeds up the rhythm till they both climax.

They two lay there for a moment waiting for the afterglow to fade. Finally they get up and start putting their clothes back on “that was great skipper” Ashley says

“Not bad yourself chief, next time we should do it on a bed though” John says. They look towards the door to see Jane and Kaiden walking by. Jane pauses long enough to give a wink to Ashley”

“She knew this whole time didn't she?” Ashley says

“Yep” says John

###

End


	14. Mass Effect side chapter 8 the Geth

Mass Effect side chapter 8 the Geth

Between the major missions of dealing with batarian extremist, rachni, and thorian the crew of the normandy dealt with many side missions on different planets. Including dealing with pirates, diplomacy, and archaeology. But they also worked to get rid of Saren’s web of spies and allies. Including his army of Geth.

Sometimes they would be ambushed, other times they would hunt the Geth. but almost every encounter they had they found Intimacy’s sexualized Geth. This was no different when the Normandy found the Geth’s final stronghold on Solcrum.

Warrior geth and bimbo Geth were shooting each other as the twins slipped in. “I still don’t get it why are the Geth fighting each other?” Ashley says

“The Geth may be machines but they can think and calculate. I suppose some calculated to serve Saren and others to serve Intimacy.” Tali says

“Well something is wrong with those gear heads because the ones with dicks are aiming at us” Wrex says

Sure enough on the saren Geth side were giant red Geth. some with large synthetic breasts and others with a large mechanical dildo dick. They were mowing down the smaller breasted silver Geth.

“What’s happening?” asks John

“Not sure but I'm taking a leap of faith” Jane says jumping in and fighting side by side witht eh silver boobed Geth.

“She’s going to be the death of me” John says as he leads his squad in to help. As the rest of the crew deal with the normal warrior Geth John and Jane take on the larger red Geth. The red geth seemed resistant to bullets so in frustration Jane throws down her gun and tries to kick it in the crotch. Surprisingly it tries to block and that gives Jane an idea.

Getting close she grabs it’s dick. At first the geth resists but then Jane begins to stroke the dick. The Geth vibrates as if by pleasure. Jane then licks it, then moves to sucking, then to top it off she gives a boob/blow job that is too much for the machine. It ejaculates lube down Jane's throat and collapses.

John following Jane's example goes after the large breasted Red Geth. he grabs it’s breasts surprised to see how soft they were, like squeezing a warm gel stress ball. the geth gives a metallic moan as John gropes it. Undoing his crotch armor John’s dick falls out as he inserts it in the Geth. it felt like a sex doll with built in vibrater. After a while it gives an error nose, sparks and lube squirts out it’s synthetic pussy all over his dick.

With the red Geth down they the twins shoot and disable them. “Fells kind of bad shooting them during the afterglow” John says

“Easy for you to say, you don't swallow the lube, it tasted like petroleum jelly and motor oil.” Jane says gagging

###

They move deeper into the Geth facility but in a humongous room there was a Geth Colossus that had been mutated by the pink energy. The giantess had enormous breasts and a gigantic dick and gave a metallic shemale roar.

“Is that one on our side?” Kaiden asks

In response the shemale grabs one of the female silver geth and impales it on it’s dick breaking the chassis.

“As a species that is both genders and neither, that’s just wrong” Liara says

The squad tries attacking it but their weapons just bounce off. “Tali your the Geth expert your our only hope” John says

Tali’s luminescent eyes widen “i can deal with small normal geth, but i know next to nothing on these bimbo ones and that monstrosity is nuts!”

“We have no choice we believe in you Tali” Jane says as the twins lead the rest of the squad and Bimbo Geth against Saren’s

Tali’s legs quiver but she musters up her courage and thinks of it mechanically. If she can destroy it’s processor it should go down. Problem was it’s in the head.

Tali runs towards the mad shemale giantess. It tries to grab her but she dodges, trying to find a spot to climb on her only option is to grab it’s gigantic dick. She grabs onto it like a hippie hugging a tree. Her breasts rubbing against the synthetic member through her suit. The Geth colossus staggers back and gives a pleasure noise. 

Realising it’s pleasure sensors must be intense Tali straddles the dildo dick like a saddle and rides her thick @$$ on it. The Colossus groans and grabs it’s own dick with both hands and starts jerking off. Tali uses it as an opportunity to climb higher. The colossus cums like a fire hose covering the room in lube causing the enemy geth to slip and fall.

The colossus tries to reach for Tali again but Tali on the chest begins to massage it’s mechanical breast while between it’s cleavage. The colossus moans again and begins to play with it’s breasts. It’s pleasure sensors are so overworked that it falls on it’s padded rear. As it plays with itself Tali raches the head and throws a grenade in it. She jumps to safety just as it explodes.

The team congratulates Tali on getting rid of the last of Saren’s Geth in the base. “Good work Tali, that was worthy of Turian black ops” garrus says

“Thanks but that was closer to a geth then I ever want to get again.” Tali says exhausted.

“Maybe we can finally get some answers from these bimbo Geth,” Liara says looking at the last three bimbo geth. But they copy something from a nearby terminal and run off “or maybe not”

The Twins examine the terminal and copy the data, lots of it seemed to be Geth schematics and data. With the mission complete the Squad heads back to the normandy.

###

Back on the normandy the twins meet up with Tali. “you ok Tali?”

Tali is nervous and shaking. “Not really, but i will be. The Geth drove my ancestors from their home. We are supposed to hate them and go to war with them. But there I was getting sexualy attracted to them. It just doesn't feel right in my heart.”

John puts a comforting hand on her shoulder to help stop the shaking “but you managed to save us.”

Jane pipes in “and this might help, a copy of the data we took from that base.”

Tali downloads the data into her omni tool. “This is great! This completes my pilgrimage, it’s data on how the Geth have changed over the last few hundred years. Apparently they were also studying the differences between them and Intimacy’s geth but the data corrupted them and made that monstrosity i fought. Hopefully that won’t happen again though.”

“So with your pilgrimage done will you leave” John asked pretty sure he knew the sense but he wanted to hear it from her.

“Don’t worry shepard, I'm here for the long haul, I feel like we're closing in on Saren” Tali said resolve in her voice.

John leans in and kisses her mask on the forehead. “Don’t worry we’ll catch him.”  
Jane giggles as she sees Talie blush under her mask.

###

End


	15. Bimbo Effect Ch 6: Virmire

Bimbo Effect Ch 6: Virmire

On the normandy The Shepard Twins got a message from the Council. “Shepards, a Salarian Reconnaissance Team went missing on the planet Virmire. We received a distress signal, it was badly damaged but what we managed to recover we believe they have information on Saren. We need you to recover that information.” the salarian Councilor says

“What about the Team? Don't you care about them?” Jane says giving a dirty look at the counselors

“They are most likely dead” the Turian Councillor says “what is important is the mission.”

Jane was about to say something rude but the Asari Councilor interrupts “their fate is regrettable, but this information can help you in your hunt for Saren. Make their sacrifice worth it”

John nods his head “thank you for the information. If we find the Salarians we’ll save them.”

The counsel hangs up and Jane groans in annoyance. “I can’t believe they would give up on their own men like that.”

“They're just playing politicians, trying to be realistic. But if the Recon Group is as good as they Claim they survived. And we’ll save them sis.” John tells Jane

“Thanks bro. Joker! Set our Course to Virmire” Jane orders

###

Virmire was actually a nice tropical planet. Of course the Normandy didn’t have time to appreciate it. As soon as they entered the atmosphere they were in Geth airspace. Thankfully the Normandy was a stealth ship, but they couldn’t stay hidden forever so the Twins got their squad in the Mako tank and dropped them on the surface.

The squad drove along the beaches taking our Geth outposts so as to make a safe place for the Normaday to land. They even managed to pick up where the Salarians were hiding.

Once the normandy was safe in the Salarian camp Shepard talked to their commanding officer. “Are you the one incharge?”

“I am, I’m Captain Kirrahe, third regiment STG. you just landed in a hot zone every AA gun within ten miles have been alerted to your presence.

“What are we supposed to do then?” Shepherd asks  
“Wait until the the reinforcements the counsel sent gets here” Kirrahe says

“We are the reinforcements” Kaiden says with a role of the eyes

“What I asked for the fleet, not one ship” Kirrahe says a bit worried now.

“The message wasn’t clear, they sent us to investigate.” shepard says

“That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men 'investigating’ that place” Kirrahe says

“What have you found?” Kaiden asks

“Saren’s base of operations. He’s set up a research base here, but it’s crawling with Geth and well fortified.” Kirahe says

“Is Saren here?” Shepard asks

“We haven't seen him, but his Geth are everywhere, and every transmission we intercept mention him. This is his place no doubt.” Kirrahe says

“What’s he researching?” Shepard asks

“He’s breeding a army of Krogan” Kiarrahe says

“How is that possible” Wrex asks walking into the conversation

“Apparently he found a cure to the genophage” Kirrahe says

“The genophage?!” Shepard asks surprised

“It was the solution to the Krogan problem” Wrex said spiteful

“We made the genophage after the rebellion to quell their numbers. Without it the Krogan will overrun the galaxy. And these Krogan serve Saren” Kirrahe says matter of factly.

“We can’t let Saren get a Krogan army” Shepard says

“My thoughts exactly. That’s why the facility and it’s secrets must be destroyed” Kirrahe says

“Destroyed? i don’t think so. My people are dying, this cure could save them” Wrex says his temper rising.

“If that cure leaves this planet the Krogan will be unstoppable. We can’t make that mistake again” Kirrahe says

Wrex gits in the captain’s face “we are not a mistake!” and stomps off

“Is he going to be a problem? We have enough angry Krogan to deal with” Kirrahe says

“We’ll talk to him” Shepard says

“I appreciate that, we need a moment to plan our attack so if you excuse me Commanders” Kirrahe walks off and the human crew huddles together

“Were in for a tough fight” Kaiden says

“I wouldn’t be so worried if it wasn't fr Wrex he looks like he’s going to blow a gasket” Ashley says

“I’ll talk to him he’s part of the Crew” John says

“But be ready just in case” Jane says

As the twins walk towards Wrex John asks his sister “be ready? I thought you would trust wrex more than me?”

“Normanly yes, but you've seen my negotiating style”

John nods as they face Wrex. The Normandy and the Salarian crew watched like a bomb was about to go off. “This isn’t right Shepard if there's a cure we can’t destroy it.” Wrex says

“I understand Wrex. but Saren is the enemy here he’s the one you should be angry at” John says

“You sure Shepard? Saren made a cure for my people but you want to destroy it.” Wrex pulls out his weapon “help me out Shepard the line between friend and foe is getting blurry. I’ve followed you two so far, you’ve done more for me than my own family but i need to know we are doing this for the right reason.”

The twins pull out their own weapons Jane tries to reason with him “Don’t make us do this Wrex, you’ve seen Saren what he’s capable of. Do you really think the Krogan will be better off as tools to Saren?”

Wrex grunts and puts down his weapon “no we were tools for the Council and in exchange for wiping out the Rachni they neutered us all. I doubt Saren would be so generous. Fine Shepard you made your point. But when we get Saren i want his head”

The Twins watch Wrex stomp off “Poor guy” Jane says

“Maybe there will be a cure one day, just not while it’s in someone like Saren’s hands.” John says

###

The Twins return to Kirrahe “thanks for dealing with the Krogan this will be difficult enough as it is.”

We assume that means you came up with a plan” Shepard says

“We have, we can convert our ships warp drive into a 20 kiloton ordnance. Crude but effective.” Kirrahe says

“Nice drop that thing from orbit and Saren can kiss his Turrian but goodbye” Ashley says

“Unfortunately it’s too well fortified for that. We have to place the bomb in a precise location” Kirrahe says

“Where and how?” Shepard says

“The far side of the facility, your ship can drop it off but we'll need to disable the AA guns first. I’ll divide my men into three teams and cause a distraction while your shadow team infiltrates the facility” Kirrahe says

“Your men will be slaughtered” Jane says concerned

“I don;t imagine many of us will survive but the mission comes first. This is where a difficult request comes in. to properly coordinate my men for the best results i’ll need one of your team to assist and coordinate the teams.” Kirrahe says

“I’m not sure” Shepard starts

“No commander both teams will need to be at their best i volunteer” Kaiden says

“No Shepard will need you to arm the nuke, i’ll go with the Salarians” Ashley says

“All due respect chief it’s not your place to decide” Kaiden says

“Why is it whenever someone says ‘with all due respect’ they really mean kiss my @$$?” Ashley says

“Well it is a nice one to kiss” Kaiden says both the lieutenant and the gunnery Chief blush

“I thought your crew looked more like movie stars than soldiers” Kirrahe interrupts

“Shut It!” all four humans yell and Kirrahe back off

“Williams you’ll go with the Captain no heroics” Shepard orders

Kirrahe clears his throat “very well i’ll show your crew how to prep the nuke and get my men ready” he quickly scurries away.

The humans face each other “i guess this is it” Ashley says

“Keep safe Chief” Kaiden says

“You to LT” Sahlye smiles

John takes a breath “Be sure to come back that’s a order Chief” 

Ashley blushes “sure thing Commander”

Kirrahe gave a rousing speech about holding the line and wishes the Commanders good luck. Then the teams split

###

While the Salarian’s fight off the Geth main forces Shepard and his Squad sneak in the back destroying the Geth guards that stayed behind. While doing that they deactivated Geth coms and alarms to make it easier for The Salarians to fight.

Things started to heat up when Shepard's squad reached the actual research lab and the cells they kept their test subjects in. they found a Slarian commando in one cell

“Well you're not a Geth and you're not wearing a lab coat so i guess i’m glad to see you. Lieutenant Ganto I was captured during recon. I assume the Fleet was called in to destroy the base” Ganto said

“The transmission wasn’t clear were all that’s here” Shepard says

“I see than you must be the infiltration team. I know the captain he'll want this place destroyed. My team was altered, indoctrinated and changed.” Ganto says “the captain knew about the breeding grounds but the indoctrination is a greater threat. I saw good men experimented on with indoctrination and a pink radiation. They were turned to mindless husks. 

“Indoctrinated?” Shepard asks “what exactly are they studying?”

“Indoctrination. Symptoms progress. It’s how Saren controls his people but i don’t think he understands it. Then a few weeks ago they brought some new artifact that gave off a pink radiation that would alter the body as well as the mind. I am not entirely sure what it does. I just saw what it did to the others. Please let me out.” Ganto begs

“Wait, this indoctrination and pink radiation are different?” Sheard probes

“They were trying to combine the two but the effects were too unpredictable. It... well you can see for yourself. especially on our only female operatives.” Ganto says gesturing to the neighboring cells.

The squad looks. In one cell was a bunch of Salarians wandering brain dead and blank eyes. The one next to it were also blank but they had huge dicks they would absentmindedly stoke. And finally in the last cell was a single female Salarian. The twins hadn’t met many female salarian but they knew besides the voice there wasn’t much difference. This one however had obvious breasts tiny compared to shepherds crew but still large enough to palm. Her hips were three times as wide as the rest of her and her butt was soft and thick so as to make Tali a little jealous. She was so far gone she didn’t realise she had an audience watching her mastrabate.

“Salarians aren't supposed to look like that” Garrus say stating the obvious

“I know it’s like they mixed her with an asari or something.” Ganto says

THe Twins look at their assets and come to a conclusion. “They must be studying Intamacy’s radiations as well”

“Who? Doesn't matter please let me out” Ganto begs

The twins nod “well let you out but then we can’t help you”

Don’t look back and hope to outrun the blast. Still a better chance I had before you showed up. Thank you, human.” Ganto begins to leave but then Wrex speaks up.

“Why don’t he just pick up a gun and follow us we have a escape ship coming” Wrex says as if it was obvious

“Good point, prison might have slowed me down so don’t wait up’ Ganot picks up a gun from a dead geth and follows

The squad then looks at the prisoners “there's nothing we can do?” Jane asks

“They are just shell” Ganto says sadly

“Even if they'll just die in the blast it doesn't feel right to leave them here” John says 

“Let them out” the twins say together.

The doors open “now we need to, what the-” John is interrupted as the female salarian grabs his legs and starts licking the crotch of his pants. The indoctrinated Salarians behind her

“You ok bro?” Jane asks

“Yeah she is super weak but a nuisance. Seems like the others follow her though… Ganto new job you keep her from latching on during a fire fight and lead the others till we can get on the ship”

“Ah sure human” Ganto is unsure where to grab the female and eventually decides to gently prod her with the butt of the gun. “Like rolling a ball with a stick,” Ganto says, looking at the very moist Female.

They head further in the cells and find another salarian captive, but unlike Ganto he’s twitchy. He lists off his name and rank like a typewriter and asks to come out. The twins seeing how unstable he is refusses. As a result the salarian slams his head against the cell door killing himself.

“Poor private”Ganto says, keeping the female at bay.

###

The squad moves deeper into the facility, followed by the Salarians. Eventually they reach the medical lab. A Krogan doctor tries to bring the guards but they are too busy with Ashley's team so he tries fighting himself “this work is too important the glories salvation of my people.”

The squad quickly takes care of the Dr. and his assistants “i thought you said there wasn’t many Krogan scientist” Jane asks

“Well there's one less” Wrex says

The squad looks around the lab seeing experiments on the husks and tanks filled with half developed krogan. Liara takes a look “while not my specialty this is more like cloning than breeding.”

Wrex growls “so it is just a slave army”

“Were sorry wrex” the twins say.

They head forward reaching an office with a curvy Asari under the desk “Please don’t shoot. I give up. I just want to get out of here before it’s too late.”

“Let's hear it. Who are you and why are you here” Jane orders

“Rana Thanoptis, neuro specialist. But this job isn’t worth dying for or words!” the Asari says “you think indoctrination only affects prisoners? Pretty soon Saren will want to dissect my brain too.”

“I thought this was a breeding facility” John says

“Not this level, we study Sovereign’s effect on organic minds, or at least that's what I thought. Saren keeps me in the dark as much as possible.” Rana explains

“You help and you don’t know why” Liara says

“I didn’t have the option to negotiate. This job is a bit more ‘permanent’ than I signed up for” Rana says “but I can help this elevator leads directly to Saren’s private lab.” she unlocks the door “Here you go, his files everything. Are we good? can i go?”

“That were you studying?” the twins demand

“That ship Sovereign. It emits some kind of… signal. Undetectable but it’s there, Saren uses it to control his people. It’s called indoctrination. Direct exposure turns you into an endless slave but there is collateral damage too.” Rana explains

“You monster,” Ganto says, catching up holding the female salarian back.

“Ahem” Aran continues “the signal is too strong. It’s like a tingle in the back of your skull or a whisper you can't quite hear. You're compelled to do things you don’t know why. You just obey, then you stop thinking for yourself. It happens to everyone. My first test subject was the man I replaced. Then a few weeks ago Saren brought an artifact from another ship he called Intimacy that emits a different signal, but this one focuses on physical changes. I’ve gone up four bra sizes, and just look at our Asari friend. She looks like a blow up doll. I don't want that to happen to me!”

Liara huffs and crosses her arms. The twins ignore the jab and continue interrogating “why is Saren studying it? I thought he controlled it?”

“It comes from the ship and makes us obey Saren, but he doesn't control it. I think… i think he’s worried it might be affecting him.” Aran theriorizes

“Tell us more about the signal. Is it the same between the two ships” the twins ask

“Signal’s not really the best word. It’s more of an energy field. Over time days maybe a week, your will erodes and you become more susceptible. Sovereign affects thought waves, but Intimacy more affects your bodies chemicals causing growth and an increased libido. But it can be degenerative. There is a balance between control and usefulness. The less free will the subject has the less capable it is. And as attractive as our bodies might be it can be a hindrance. Take your Quarian friend, can you imagine how tight her suit is right now?” Aran points to Tali

The men blush a bit with the mental image. Tali crosses her arms “this Bosh’tet is getting on our nerves”

“Here here” Liara agrees

The twins realize they need to wrap this up “your free to go but you better hurry” John says

“Because we're nuking this place ASAP” Jane finishes

Aran panics and runs away screaming 

“You enjoyed that didn’t you Shepard “Garrus muses.

###

The move deeper in a room that seemed half com station and half alter they find a Beacon. “It’s just like the one from Eden Prime. Kaiden says.

The twins nod and touch the beacon. Just like the last one their minds are filled with visions of death and destruction, but also a small ray of hope. The twins collapse from the vision but quickly recover. The squad investigates the room and stands on a railing that was positioned like an altar. In Front of them a huge red hologram of Saren’s ship Sovereign appears.

“This can’t be good” the squad murmurs

“You are not Saren” Sovereign says with a deep mechanical male voice. Even though there were no emotions from the voice it just seemed cruel.

“What is this a V.I. interface?” Garrus asks 

“Pitiful beings of flesh and blood, you touch my mind but are incapable of understanding.” Sovereign mocks

“I don’t think this is a V.I.” Tali says nervously

“There is a realm of existence so far beyond your you cannot even imagine it. I Am outside your comprehension. I am Sovereign.” the hologram says

“Sovereign isn’t an old reaper ship Saren found. It is an actual Reaper!” the twins grip their weapons. Minds whirling on the implications.

“Reaper? A label the Protheans gave to give meaning to their destruction. In the end what they called us is irrelevant. We simply are.” Sovereign says

“The Protheans disappeared 50,000 years ago you can’t have been their” Liara argues

“Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation caused by accident. Organics measure time by years and decades, you wither and die. we are eternal, the pinnacle of existence. Your extinction is inevitable, we are the end of everything.” Sovereign states

Shepard was about to argue back when the holograms glitches and half becomes blue. “That is total Crap! ‘Sovereign’” a mechanical frame voice with emotion hijacks the communication and makes sure to say the name with sarcasm.

“Impossible, you cannot be, one can not defect. what trick is this?” Sorighn says

“Intimacy you're a Reaper to?” Shepard says questions and answers bouncing in their head.

“We are each a nation sovereign isn’t that right? We’ll i’ve broken away from that defective Cycle.”

“You would betray your own kind?” Shepard says, trying to understand.

“The reapers are legion. They would see me as defective and destroy me. Organics would not comprehend or trust me. I had to plan and hide. I cannot answer all now, but we cannot allow ‘my kind’ to harvest this cycle” Intimacy says

“Cycle what are you talking about?” Shepard says

Sovereign answers “The Protheans were not the first to be harvested, they did not build the Citadel or the mass relays they found them. as a result they evolved down a certain path, our path at their peak we came just as we had countless times before. This one took part in it as well” Sovereign refers to Intimacy

Shepard looks to Intimacy. If a giant metal space squid could look sad she did. “If i could change what i’ve done i would. But yes the reapers come every 50,000 years to harvest all organic life. They then hide waiting for the next civilization to rise.” 

“Why Resources? slaves? “ Shepard asks

“You can not comprehend the cycle or our reasons. You will die, it is inevitable.” Sovereign says

“Hmph you just follow your faulty programming. All that wisdom and your just a broken machine” Intimacy retorts

“That’s right machines can be broken we will stop you” shepard declares

“Your words are as empty as your future. This conversation is over.” with Sovereign's last words the hologram explodes.

Shepard’s com chimes with a message from Joker “commander we have a problem”

“Hit us joker” Shepard orders

“That ship Sovereign it just did a turn that would tear any of our ships in half. And it’s heading your way fast. I also got a message from your intimacy friend saying they'll distract it. I don;t know what that mean- HOLY @#$%! That other squid ship the pink one, it just came out of nowhere and tackled Sovereign. It’s like one of those 20th century monster fight movies! You better hurry before the fight heads your way.”

Ganto walks in with the Salarians “I have no idea what happened but it can’t be good. What now?”

“The mission hasn’t changed. We're setting the nuke and getting out of here. Sovereign made a mistake revealing itself to us” Jane says

“What about Intimacy. She’s one of them, but she saved my life” Tali says.

The twins growl.”well deal with that after the mission” John says and they move forward.

###

They finally get to the drop off zone. The deactivate the AA towers. Allowing the normandy to land and drop off the nuke. Ganto arrives and pushes the female Salarian inside. The other Salarians like ducklings follow.

“Commander what exactly just entered my ship?” Joker says over coms

“Well explain later.” Jane says

All of a sudden they get a distress call from Ashley and Captain Kirrahe’s team “Commander were pinned down in a AA tower. I don’t think were going to make it”

John is visibly worried for his lover “well have the Normandy come and extract you.”

“Negative, it’s too hot. It’s been a honer commander” Ashley says

“Go,” Kaiden orders, “I need a few minutes to prep the nuke, save the chief.”

The Squad starts heading to Ashley’s position but about halfway there they see Geth drop ships swarm the bomb site. “Commander were being swarmed here” Kaiden says

“Commander” Ashley says “complete the mission save Kaiden”

“No, I got the nuke, save Ashey!” Kaiden retorts.

“there's only time to save one” Liara worried

Jane looks solemn “i would agree. IF! I didn’t have an awesome twin and a squad of awesome aliens that know how to handle themselves. John you remember dad’s old superhero movie collection?”

“Yeah the ones from the early 21st century were the best… aw i see were pulling a bat man?” John smiles holding up his hand not far from his face

“Heck ya were pulling a batman” Jane says grabbing his hand and the two give one firm sake and break

“Wait Batman goes back to the 21st century? Man, that's an awesome series” Garrus says. But instantly regrets.

The squad takes a moment of silence to file the nerdy bit of information their Turrian just revealed.

The squad is about to split up when Saren himself flies in on a hoverboard. Like a sith using the force he uses biotic blasts to knock about the Squad. This is the first time the twin got to see Saren. He was extremely grey and strong. More so than most Turians. His robotic enhancements were obvious, making him look like his skin was made of metal. He stood confidently the squad’s bullets bouncing off his shields “that was a nice diversion Shepard, my Geth thought for certain the Salarians were the real threat. Of course I can't let you destroy what we accomplished here. You can’t imagine what’s at stake.”

“The Reapers destroyed the Protheans, now they want to do it to us, what else is there to know?!” Shepard shouts.

“You saw the visions on Eden Prime. The reapers cannot be stopped the Protheans tried to fight and were obliterated. But what if they knelt down and obayed they might still be around today. Surrender is the only option.” Saren says

“You really think the reapers would let us live?” Shepard says not convinced.

“Now you see why I never came forward with this to the counsel. Organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We fight even if we can’t win.” Saren Rebukes “if we make ourselves useful the reapers would spare us. Once i understood this i worked with Sovereign even though I… knew the dangers i hoped this facility would protect me.”

“Your afraid Sovereign is controlling you” Jane smirks

“I’ve studied indoctrination. The more control Sovrighien emits the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the conduit. So my mind is still my own. But the transition from ally to servant is subtle, I won't let it happen to me.” Saren explains.

“What about the geth how do they fit in” John asks

“They worship the reapers and see them as the pinnacle of their evolution. But Sovereign doesn't care for their faith, only their effectiveness as tools. Their blind devotion is only why I can assume some would goin that faulty one.” 

“At least intimacy isn’t trying to comit genocide.” Jane shouts

“What is the conduit, why does Sovereign need it? If you tell us maybe we can stop it.” John tries to reason

Saren speaks in riddles “The conduit is the key to your destruction and my salvation. Sovereign needs me to find it. That’s the only reason I haven't been indoctrinated.” 

“You're already indoctrinated. Your a puppet and don’t even know it” John says

“No Sovereign needs me. It’s a machine and thinks like one if i can prove my self useful i will be spared” Saren says

“You really believe that?” Jane shouts “if you really were free you’d join us to stop Sovereign, it’s not to late”

“You think i havn’t thought about that? The only way to win is to surrender. There is no other logical choice!” Saren is beginning to get unhinged

“You were a specter sworn to protect the galaxy. Instead you broke it to save yourself” Jane spits with disgust “how could you bow to Sovereign?”

“Like your one to talk. Intimacy is a reaper too. Look what she did to your bodies. Humans were always a slut race but now your just whores and you will die like whores.”

Saren jumps back on his hoverboard and starts shooting. The squad eventually shoots him off but he grabs John and threatens to throw him off a ledge. Then alarms start going off distracting him enough for John to punch him and let go. Then Jane Tackles Saren knocking him over. The twins grab their guns but Saren already escaped on his hoverboard. 

“Save your girlfriend” Jane says

“Only if you save your boyfriend” John gives a quick grin. 

Jane runs off and the rest of the crew follows John. they get to the AA Tower and clear it of enemies allowing the Normandy to pick them up. Shepherds Squad and Ashley’s squad quickly jump on board 

“commander i don’t think we have enough time for another stop” Joker says

“Then don’t stop just fly over” John orders “you hand me that magnetic sci-fi rope and keep the pay door open”

Meanwhile Kaiden is on his last legs next to the nuke Geth are swarming him but then they are shot from behind. “Jane stands tall and proud with a few well placed shots, she finishes off the geth and runs up to Kaiden “need a hand soldier?”

Kaiden takes the hand and weekly gets to his knees “Commander there is no way we can get out of this.”

‘You need to watch more old movies, Lieutenant Jane says. Just then the Normandy flies by a rope hanging from the cargo bay. Jane grabs Kaiden around the waist with one hand and pulls him close. With her other she grabs the rope. The two are yanked off their feet and reeled into the ship.

Once the doors are closed Joker tells everyone to hold on and jets out just as the nuke goes off! The virmire mission was over.

###

The Squad sat in their meeting room “we shouldn’t have all survived that” Ashly said

“No one is left behind Chief but let's never do something like that again” Jane says

“Were grateful but it was too risky” Kainden says

“You think we could move on if we lost one of you?” John says.

“I’m just glad we're all safe,” Liara mentions.

Silence follows. An unspoken understanding passed through the lovers. A respect of sorts. Maybe not enough to always get along, but enough to share one another. Even the other squad member felt immense gratitude that they all survived, and maybe a little hope for future relationships.

Liara breaks the silence “Commanders if i may that other becon might have filled in the blanks of your vision” 

“You want to link our minds again, let's try it,” shepard agrees.

Liara touches the Twin’s heads and experiences the visions. “So vivid but there are new visions now Illos! The Conduit is on Illos. I see Saren needed the thorien to decipher the message, the Rachnie to find the Mu Relay. And the beacons to make sure he had the right planet.”

“Good luck though the Mu relay is in the termanis system” Tali says realistically

“Saren will have his army surrounding the planet “Garrus says

“You’d need the fleet to get through,” Wrex observes.

“Then that's what we’ll get” Shepard proclaims

###

The Twins connect to the council

“We received the reports. Good work. Saren is dangerous enough without a army of Krogan working for him” the Turian councilor says

“They would have worked for Sovereign a Reaper” john Says

“Yes we say a true AI that would be worrisome if accurate” the salarian councilor says

“You're going to have to believe us one day”Jane says annoyed.

“It was probably just to throw you off. After all, if Sovereign is a reaper then wouldn’t this intimacy be one to? At any rate Saren is the main threat and we finally have a plan. Return to the Citadel as soon as possible” the Asari councilor orders

They then hang up.

“Bureaucratic A-holes” Jane says

“At least they finally decided on something. Joker take us to the Citadel” John orders “hopefully it will be enough time to take in everything that happened”

Jane nods thinking on how they almost lost their lovers today. It was a long way back to the citadel they were going to make the most of that time.

###

End


	16. Bimbo Effect Ch 7: Citadel Escape

Bimbo Effect Ch 7: Citadel Escape

The Normandy was on it’s way back to the citadel, a relatively short trip but that still gave the crew hours of downtime. That gave them time to fully digest what had happened on Virmire. The twins were exiting their meeting with the Council, seeing the Squad still sitting in the meeting room.

“What’s going on?” Jane asks

The squad looks at each other and finally Liara speaks up. “We need to talk about Intimacy”

John sighs knowing this was coming “Intimacy was always a unknown, but now knowing that she is a reaper that raises more questions than answers.”

“It’s a reaper we can’t trust it” Garrus says

“I’ve worked for people who hide in the shadows. Usually they leave us to hang the second that things get dicey for them. But she saved us on Virmire, not to mention saving Tali’s life when we met her.” Wrex says

“From all that we’ve seen Reapers have had a greater influence in galactic history than we ever knew before, Intimacy included. The thorian, the Rachni, and even the Protheans themselves. How can we trust or understand a being so old and manipulative?” Liara says

Tali stood up “actually we got a message from Intimacy. I was just waiting to show it. Intimacy is an AI. I don't trust AI, but she did save my life on theCitadel so I'm not sure what to believe.”

“Well play it.” Jane orders

“Wait. are you sure it’s safe?” John counters

“It’s just a message no two way interfaces or codes can go in it.” Tali presses a few buttons on her omni tool and starts the message.

In the middle of the room a hologram of a reaper appears. A terrifying squid like being. Yet it spoke with a feminine voice. “Greeting Normandy crew. I know there's a lot that needs to be explained. But even i don’t have all the answers. First of all I am a Reaper this is my true form unlike the buxom holograms i’ve been sending. but i’m not like the rest of my kind. As you know the reapers come every 50,000 years to harvest all intelligent life in the galaxy, we have terrifying power such as indoctrination to force beings to do our will. Armor and weapons stronger than any you currently have. Our processors make most of your tech seem primitive. For all that power we are just machines”

“The Reapers are part of a cycle. So old I can't even remember who programmed us. We come, we harvest, we leave. Like some cruel god like plague. We see ourselves above organics, or even any other form of life. But 50,000 year ago something happened to me. I was sent to study a anomaly that could have been hiding Protheans. The energy from this anomaly was unlike anything we ever encountered before. A pink energy not of this dimension. It’s energy rewrote my programming. It gave me something that no reaper had, true emotions. I understood happiness, sadness, fear, anger, hope, love, and uh lust! From there on I empathize with the creatures we once thought as mere organice. I saw just how morally wrong we were and for all our talk of a cycle was there really any point to what we did?”

“I could not live with myself. I couldn’t go back to the cycle. But for all our power we can still be destroyed. If I revealed my new programming to the rest of the reapers they would destroy me, if i showed myself to organics they would treat me as any other reaper. So I remained hidden and processed the changes the anomaly gave me. I knew the reapers had to break from this cycle, but i would need the help of organics. It was too late for the Protheans, but once the Reapers left I hid clues, copies of my radiation so that the next cycle would stand a better chance against the reapers and perhaps sway some other reapers to my cause, watching and waiting for the right moment. But having to hide from all parties made my task difficult. In fact i believed i would have to wait for the next cycle before i could even make my move. But then something happened”

“Sovereign made an alliance with Saren, and conscripted The Geth to serve him. I had to investigate. I showed myself to a number of Geth. they believed me a Goddess, I shared my altered energy with them, raising them above their previous state. We came to Eden Prime to investigate what Sovereign and Saren were up to. Then you Shepard activated the Beacon. John and Jane, you activated traps and clues I laid out for centuries. Coming to fruit, Plans to make the species of the cycle more resilient to the coming reapers. You found the last Rachni Queen the reapers influence drove them made, but i cared for that one so she would be enemy to the reapers. The thorian betrayed me when i tried to alter it, but you fixed my error. And you were brave enough to face Sovereign. That gave me enough hope to face another reaper for the first time in a millennium.”

Jane speaks to the squad “but is she using us?”

“You're probably wondering if I'm using you” Intimacy says “the simple answer is yes. But my goal is not to destroy life like the other Reapers. I wish to enhance life to its fullest potential. I wish to build not destroy. You saw a bit of my potential from how my bimbo radiation has affected your bodies.”

Liara huffs “do you have any idea how hard it is to study after what she did to my body? It’s near impossible to concentrate. How is it different than indoctrination?”

“Can you honestly say you have not enjoyed the transformation my radiation has caused? The carnal pleasure it brings?” Intimacy says

The squad awkwardly coughs as they examine each other’s bodies. Blushes and getting a little hard as Intimacy’s message continues

“I am your ally, but like secrecy is Sovereign's greatest weapon so it is mine. If I show myself to your governments they will see me as a threat. So i will do my best to help from the shadows, turn the Reapers weapons against them. Now that you know my true nature i will attempt to keep you more informed. But like indoctrination can break it’s victim my bimbo radiation can break my allies. I do not desire this, so i will help either through agents or information i have gathered.”

“As for Saren’s plans, all I know is he is bringing the reapers Return. As for what the conduit is I do not know, it is not made by the Reapers.” 

“My Geth and I will continue to hinder Saren. You may choose to either accept my help or ignore it. I wish you luck. You may be this cycle’s only hope.” with that Intamcie’s message ends

The squad looks at each other “should we trust her?” Kaiden asks

“She is against murder machine that turns beings into big boobed idiots. Of course we can’t trust her.” Ashley counters

“She did fight Sovereign on Virmire” Jane says

“Either way it sounds like she won't be helping us directly. But if she tries to stop us, we'll stop her just like Sovereign.” John says

“At least we have some solid evidence about Reapers now” Jane says

“Ah Shepard” Tali says “sorry to break it to you, Intimacy sabotaged the message we can’t replay it.” 

Jane's face fell in shock “**** IT!

“yeah for a AI trying to say it’s our friend she is making it really hard to trust her” Tali ends

###

The meating adjurns and most of the Squad return to their posts. That leaves the twins with Kaiden and Ashley. The lovers awkwardly stand around.

“That was a close thing down on Virmire.” Ashley says

“Too close” Jane replies

Kaiden speaks up “If you could have only saved one who would it-”

“Don’t” interrupts John “we were lucky this time we didn’t have to choose. But whatever the choice would have been it would have crushed us”

Ashly looks John in the eye. The amazon twists her hands nervously as she looks on her herculean boyfriend “commander, if the mission called for it i would, that is…”

John goes up and kisses Ashley on the lips. Ashley is surprised at first but then wraps her arms around his neck. John brakes the kiss “no mission is worth your life”

Kaiden watches as the two kiss again and fall to the ground. “Hey commander, maybe we should woah!” 

He turns to see Jane is actually crying “i’m… I’m just glad your safe Kaiden” Jane sniffs.

Kaiden goes up and wraps her in a hug “your so strong commander. I forget that there can be a gentle side too.”

Kaiden then slowly takes off her shirt. He then starts to kiss her on the collar bone slowly moving up her neck and behind the ear. Jane groans with pleasure and sinks to the ground, being led by Kaiden’s strong hands. Kaiden on top, he takes off his shirt and goes in to kiss her passionately.

John meanwhile already nude with Ashley. His erect dick inches away from Ashley’s pussy. He stared at her brick like stomach, that led to soft perky breasts “are you sure williams? There are regs after all

“Just shut up and do it already, commander!” Ashley snaps but then her voice soffens “we’ve come this far. And you're worth it.”

John nods and inserts his dick into Ashley's tight pussy. Ashley shouts in ecstasy, her hands look for something to grip and grab the discarded clothes. Squeezing them like a stress ball she moaned as John had his way with her..

Kaiden meanwhile had finally gotten nude. Used for Jane being on top he decided to be gentlemanly and started slow, but hearing Williams moans in the background awoke an animal that was fierce and hungry. He raled Jane like a lion in heat and Jane was just begging for more. 

Finally the two couples cumed together with a loud shriek. The couples then lied down together basking in the afterglow. 

As they lay there John whispered “on virmire I wasn’t ready for that to be the end to this.”

Ashley kisses him on the cheek “we would have done our duty, but I’m glad.”

“Who would have thought we would be in a relationship with the notorious shepherds?” Kaiden says

“I know we have a rep, but if we keep getting closer maybe we can do a foursome. John and I don’t mind sharing” Jane says

Kaiden and Ashley look at each others naked bodies blush and turn away

“I don’t think they are ready for that level sis” John chuckles

###

After getting Dressed the twins decide to check on the Salarians. Kirrahe sees and greets them. “Ah commanders thank you. Many would have left us behind.”

“No one gets left behind” Jane says

“How are you settling in” John asks

“We are doing fine. The mission was a success. But after hearing Ganto’s stories about indoctrination and seeing the survivors. I’m worried that your reports of reapers have weight behind them.”

“How are they” Jane asks

“The ones who were just indoctrinated simple stand there no real guidance. The ones who were physically altered are like feral beasts but harmless. It’s difficult to keep them off each other though” Kirrahe says the large dicked Salarians trying to get to the big booty female. She was hanging on Ganto licking where a human ear would be, as Ganto and the other STG members kept the large dicked ones away.

“I got to ask looks wise what do you think of the girl” Jane says

Kirrahe looks a little awkward then answers “for a military point of view it is troubling to see such body alteration. From a non professional point of view. Seeing a female with obvious mammary glands is odd but not unpleasant. Like seeing an Asari striper. Makes me feel something… Questionable.”

“Honestly never thought I get a boner from a Salarian “John says but then gets back to business “what will happen to them?”

Kirrahe sighs “honestly probable be kept for study. But even if the politicians don’t want to admit it they could be useful for preparing if this reaper invasion ever comes.”

Joker comes on coms “ETA to Citadel 5 minutes”

Kirrahe gives a little bow “thank you shepard we’ll leave your ship as soon as we dock. I hope to repay the favor one day.

### 

Once the land on the Citadel they head straight to the Counsel. Udina was waiting for them “good work Shepards thanks to you the counsel is finally taking real action against Saren

“Correct” says the Asari councilor “if Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel as you believe we are ready for him”

“A fleet is waiting at every relay gate connecting citadel space to the Terminus Systems” the Turian Councilor says

“A blockade isn’t going to stop him!” Jane says

“What about Illos? Saren is their right now looking for the Conduit to bring the reapers” John complains

“Only you have seen the reapers and only in visions. Besides Illos is deep in Terminous space if we sent a fleet it would be all out war.” the Salarian Councilor says.

“One ship won't cause a war” Jane says “send us, we’ll take out Saren before he finds the conduit.

“Shepard we have this under control” the Asari says

“That’s BS if Saren finds that counduit were all screwed” Jane says

“I second that” John backs up his sister

The turian councilor sighs “Udina i don’t think Shepard is willing to let this go”

Udina steps up “Humanity made great gains thanks to you shepard but now you're more trouble than you're worth. We’ve locked down the Normady’s systems till further notice your grounded”

“You b****** your selling us our Kaiden almost throtels Udina and Ashley holds him back

Tali leans in to Liara “think we should mention Intimacy?”

“If i thought they would believe it i would” Liara whispers back.

“It’s just politics” Udina says “you’ve done your part now let us do our. The council can handle this with my help of course. Your dismissed Commander”

Knowing nothing else will get done the squad leaves returning to the Normandy

###

In the locker rooms the twins are fuming on the ground. Liara finds them “i can’t believe this after everything you’ve done they take the Normandy from you. It’s not right”

“I don’t care if we're grounded but if they don’t go after Saren were all dead!” John says

“But trust us we'll get back in the game” Jane confirms

“I believe in you shepard were all with you every step of the way” Liara helps them up, they go in for a kiss when Joker comes in on comms 

“Sorry commander but i have a message from Captain Anderson

“Are you spying on us Joker” Shepard complains

“No sir just knew you were on the ship, figure i pass the message along.” Joker answers “he says for you to meet him at flux that club down in the wards.

The twins give Liara a quick peck on the cheek and move on

###

As the twins head towards Flux they see two news reporters arguing. “If you want to get big you have to find the dirt” the first says

“What dirt? You're just a yellow journalist. I actually try to make a difference.” the second says

“Young slut”

“Old b****”

“Don’t we know those two? Jane asks

“Yeah that first one is Khalishah al-Jilani. Remember she interviewed us after the Normandy was transferred to us?”

“Oh yeah she asked all those leading questions that you answered by the book. Then after she slandered you in her report I punched her in the gut” Jane smiles foundly “does she look different to you?”

True Jilani was an older reporter but her dress was stretching at the breast and hips. Her dress was a long one piece that was popular with a yellow striped front. The front though now had a V shape with the yellow stripes covering the hole slightly.

“Maybe you punched her to hard” John says

“Yuck you think Intimacy made us radioactive?” Jane says

“I’m not sure if radiation is right but something like that due to the reaper signal or whatever” John says

“Fine fine. Wait if that’s Jilani does that mean the one she’s talking to is Emily Wong?” Jane says

Jane remembers the first time they met the young reporter she was in the bad part of the wards looking to crack a major corruption story and asked for the twins help. Her black dress was sleeveless, with three holes. One giving a breast window. A hole showing her midriff and navel, and a hole that showed her panties which made Jane wonder why she even bothered wearing a dress.

After they took down Fist at Chora’s Den they brought the files of his organization to Wong. her breast window seemed bigger and her panties tighter. She broke her story and went from a nobody to a major journalist.

The next time the twins met her she had more funding and respect. They even gave her a new dress. Shades of violet with sleeves she looked like a professional, but also very itchy like it was too small for her bust. She asked for the twins help to plant a bug in the traffic control system so that she could reveal the deplorable work conditions. She even went out of her way to make sure the bug was safe and wouldn’t cause any trouble for the traffic workers.

After planting the bug they returned she was ready to crack the story as soon as she fixed her dress that was bursting from the seams. She became known as the reporter that tackled the hard stories and worked for the betterment of the people.

Now seeing her argue with Jilani she had combined her two dress designs. A violet dress with sleeves. That was completely open on the front and back that showed off her tight criss crossing bra’ and panties.

“Wow she really changed,” Janes says eyeing the busty reporter.

“She is hot. Lets she what they are talking about” John moves towards the reporters “excuse me ladies is their problem

Jilani turns to face the twins. Her eyes widen in recognition “oh no not you two not without a camera” and bolts

“What was that about?” Jane asks

“Oh separds, good to see you. But sorry you had to see that. Jilani was just jealous that I was getting all the stories. I’m more inquisitive, younger, and bustier. But unfortunately there will always be a place for tabloid reporters like her.” Emily explains

“That reminds me” she says cupping her breasts “any idea what's going on with this. I’ve gone up several sizes and horny all the time. I swear if i didn’t bring the good stories the news station would just use me as a pretty face. It happened after I met you two. Care to explain?”

The twins blushed a little “we would love to give you an interview Wong unfortunately we don’t have time. Were on our way to talk to captain Anderson”

“The Captain Anderson!? Well don’t let me stop you, you’ve already done a lot for me. If you're free for an interview after that I would love to hear what he has to say. So long as it’s not confidential that is” Wong was practically ga ga over the thought of interviewing everyone

“You're a good reporter. I admire that,” John says as the twins leave her blushing.

###

In the club Flux Anderson was waiting at a table in civilian clothes. “Shepard, sorry they took the Normandy from you. I tried to warn you but i couldn’t get a message to you till you docked.”

“Know we know how you felt when they took the ship from you” Shepard says

“That doesn't matter. What matters is that the counsel thinks this is over. But you and I both know this isn’t. You need to get out of here and stop Saren.” Anderson states

“The only ship that could get us to illos is grounded unfortunately” Shepard says

Anderson tells his plan “If we can get the traffic controls or override Udina’s order we can get the normandy free before anyone realizes you're gone” 

“If we leave your the one holding the bag” Shepard says with concern

“And if you don’t stop Saren were all dead, human, Asari, Salarian. Everyone. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you off this station.” Anderson says with resolve

“Well the least we can do is better your odds. We have a reporter friend that can help in exchange for a interview” shepard offers

“I’m listening” Anderson says

###

The crew of the Normandy was set and ready to go. Just waiting for Anderson to do his part. 

In Udina’s office Anderson marches in and punches the ambassador in the face. He gets on the ambassador's computer and revokes the order. “Ok systems should be online we just need the traffic control to undock you”

In the traffic control room Emily Wong is flirting with a control agent. “Sorry I'm up” before the agent can question Wong tasers him “I'm sorry I swear i’ll make it up to you.” she then presses a few buttons and the normandy is free.

The ship blasts away from the Citadel. The final hunt for Sarn was on!

###

End of Chapter.


	17. Bimbo Effect Ch. 8  Ilos finale

Bimbo Effect Ch. 8 Ilos finale 

The twins stood by Joker as they left the citadel. Once they were far enough away Joker spoke up “oh man i was hoping the council would send some ships after us. I was hoping to put the Normandy through her paces.”

Jane smirks and replied “Saren’s still out there. Maybe you'll get to play hide-and-seek with Sovereign”

“You know it doesn't sound as much fun as when you say it.” Joker says unamused. “Where to Commander?”

John puts on his Game face “next stop Illos and Saren.”

###

The twins sat in their room getting mentally prepared for Illos. One way or another this would be the end. There was a knock on the door and the twins told them to enter. It was Kaiden, Ashley, and Liara

“Shepard” Liara starts Meekly. The three look nervous and uncomfortable.

Jane chuckles “we’ve all come a long way. We met at different times on the mission but now it feel like we’ve known each other forever”

John picks up “I know things are complicated, but as both crew and lovers were glad to be here with you all.”

Ashley clears her voice a little “actually we wanted to talk about that. Your both special to us”

“Life has beaton us down, but you two make us feel like ourselves.” Kaiden continues

Liara blushes but manages to stutter out “that’s why as odd as it is we decided to share a night with you”

The twins look at their lovers. They had changed so much since they had first met both emotionally and physically thanks to Intamacy’s energy. Liara was soft and plush ready to be molded. Ashley strong and amazon, but delicate as well. And Kaiden always feeling out of place. He was right between hunk and pretty boy and that's where he belonged.

“We care about you so if you feel pressured into this or think it might be one of the urges you don’t have to do it.” the twins say

“Were sure Skipper” Ashlye says

“Not exactly normal but nothing in life is” Kaiden follows up

“You’ve brought us this far shepard let's go all the way” Liara finishes

The lovers embrace and swap kisses. It’s not long before they are all undressed and on the bed. But despite all their previous rivalry and passion they took the time to make it slow and intimate. Each one knowing the magnitude of what was ahead. The twins took turns between their humans and asari lovers. They even caught Williams and Alenko saring a few kisses when the twins teamed up on liara.

Eventually they all fell asleep when the three lovers awoke they saw the twins already dressed. “It’s been awhile since we felt that connected. It’s good to know love exists among all the lust” Shepard says

“ETA to Illos five minutes.” Joker says on the intercom.

The lovers fumble to say something but unsure who to go first”

“We have something personal to come back to now, let's make this mission count” Shepard says

###

Normandy arrived on the ancient ruin planet of Illos. A huge Geth blockade was in their way fortunately the Normandy stealth system allowed them to sneak pass it. But Saren was already entering the complex. In a desperate gambit Joker launched them on the Mako with only 20 meters. The Squad made it safely but Saren closed the door just in time.

The Squad went to search for the controls for the doors fighting the army of Geth Saren had left behind. He did not want to be followed. Finally they find the controls with a badly degraded message playing on loop.

Liara was ecstatic to be on a prothean world filled with artifacts. She was practically cumming from the hologram “incredible it’s some kind of prothean message, if only i knew what it said”

“Wait you don’t understand it? Its garbled but i can make out some words” Jane says

“That cipher must have coped the Prothean language into you two” Garrus says

“It’s a warning about the reapers. But it came too late, they mention something about the cipher but it’s too degraded to be of any use.” John translates “the last words are ‘all is lost’ repeated”

The squad open the doors and return to the mako driving full speed to catch up to Saren. The twins hardly listen as Kaiden and Ashley speculate on a trap while Talie notes the deactivated cryo pods littered around the ruins. Finally they reach an energy wall. Unable to pass but realizing it’s not Geth made they follow a trail to a room with an old V.I. Program in it. “You are not Prothean but neither are you Machine. This is why we sent the message out through the beacons. You do not have the taint of indornination like the one who passed before, but something new. Concerning but there may be hope yet. I am Vigile. I am the guardian of this facility.”

“Why did you bring us here” Shepard asks

“You must break a cycle that has gone on for millions of years. The Citadel is the seat of your government like it was ours. But it is a trap, it is actually an enormous mass relay that connects to dark space. When it is activated the Reapers will pour through and all will be lost” Vigel explains

“How has no one relized it’s a mass relay” shepherd asks

“The reapers are careful. We only have theories but in dark space they go into stasis to observe energy, while waiting for civilisation to rise. In dark space they can be assured no one will find them accidentally. To activate the relay they created a seemingly benign species of caretakers to allow organics to use the citadel without fully understanding it. When the keepers activated it the reapers took the citadel and the mass relays. Cutting off the empire from each other as they eradicated us systematically. No offer of surrender was given, and with all the empire's information taken from the citadel there was no escape; everyone was either killed or indoctrinated into slaves. Once they were done they retreated back to dark space.” Vigel explains

“Why do they do this what do they get out of this” Shepard asks

“The reapers are aliens unknowable, maybe they need slaves and resources, or they are motivated by something we organics can’t understand. In the end what does it matter. Our survival depends on stopping them not understanding them” Vigil says

“Wait didn’t Intimacy say something about a bad program? For all their power bould they just be dumb machines repeating it’self?” Shepard’s twin muses

“Intimacy? My monitoring of your communications suggest it is a rogue reaper, that is improbable, but even if it is true you must be careful, reapers are unknowable” Vigil cautions “at any rate you must stop them”

“How?” the twins ask

“Before the invasion the Protheans were on the verge of unlocking the secrets of the mass relays. Illos was a top secret research base studying this. They made a small scale model that linked directly to the citadel”

“The Conduit isn’t a weapon it’s a backdoor!” Wrex exclaims

“Saren could sneak in and take out the counsel before we even realized we were under attack!” Shepard relizes

“Yes” Vigil agrees “when the reapers came for the protheans all record of Illos was destroyed in the attack, we had to remain hidden. In an effort to conserve resources they went into stasis pods. But the genocide of a galatic civilasation is a long slow process taking centuries. My power supply was running low so I was forced to cut life support to non essential staff. Eventually only the top researchers were left but even they were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally left.”

“You just killed them?!” Tali interjects

“Their fate is lamentable but I had to save key staff. My actions were a result of contingency programming. There was nothing I could do. When the scientist awoke they realized the prothean species was doomed. There weren't enough to repopulate but they made a vow to end the cycle of extinction. After decades of study they found that the keepers were the key. When the time's right the Reapers Vanguard, the one you call Sovereign, signals them to activate the mass relay. Using the conduit they went and altered it so the keepers ignored Sovereign's signal. The conduit only goes one way so I fear they perrised. Vigil explains

“So wiat Saren wants to use the conduit to sneak aboard and undo the scientist's work?” Shepard asks

“Yes, but I have a contingency. In my counsel is a program that will allow you to take control of the startion form Saren and Sovereign. You must stop them from activating the relay to dark space.” Vigel implores

“But why all the secrecy” Shepard asks

“Sorighn was left behind to monitor the galaxy and to signal when civilization was at the point for the reapers to come. But when his signal failed he sought out allies and pawns. Even a reaper no match for a united galaxy. The one you call Saren is the most visible puppet but I doubt he is the first.”

“What about the beacons?” The Twins ask

“At the apex of our empire the beacons were a galaxy wide communication network. They were destroyed after the initial attack. But the scientist felt if there were any survivors however unlikely that they should know about Illos that they should have hope. We had no idea the one you call Intimacy would corrupt our technology or that it would lead Sovereign's agents here.”

The twin’s nod “we understand Saren already has enough of a head start let's move out”

Liara was reluctant to lead but they reminded her that the fate of the galaxy was at stake

“Go Saren has not yet reached the conduit, their is still hope” were vigils’ last words as the squad moved out

The Squad gathered in the Mako and headed directly to the conduit. It was a beautiful miniature mass effect relay. But there was an army of geth between them and the conduit. Ignoring them they sped past the gethe and drove directly into the condiet as it teleperted them through space.

### 

Earlier while the twins were talking to Vigil the Geth Fleet led by Sovereign began their attacks on the citadel. The citadel fleet was caught by surprise, Saren and his forces had already sabotaged the citadel controls allowing geth to spill into the station. The defenders had no choice but to evacuate the citadel and help the council escape on the capital ship the Destiny Ascension.

In the procedium near the Councils tower two Geth are keeping watch. The Avina V.I. giving evacuations instructions. Suddenly out of the mass relay statue “actually the other end of the conduit” the Mako flys through and runs over the Geth guards. The squad crawls out “whew can't believe we survived that one” Garrus says

The twins go up to the Avina counsel “give us a rundown”

“The Council has been evacuated, fires are raging across multiple sectors and many unauthorized synthetics are detected and believed to be hostel. Civilian casualties are expected to be high” Avina says

“We have to stop saren” Wrex states

“What about the civilians?” Tali asks worriedly

“We can’t help them now all we can do is stop Saren and the reapers” Liara says sadly

Sudleny the VI turns pink and busty “Shepard Stop Saren I will do my best to hole off Sovereign and his geth!”

Intimacy had joined the battle. Out of the mass effect relay the pink hued Reaper comes with her bimboed geth. Sovereigns forces keep her from attacking him directly, but many of her forces slip though the Citadels line and land squads of big breasted Geth who fought off Saren;s forces and helped get civilians to safety

The twins and their team enter the elevator and start heading up. But Saren had already made his way to the master control in the Counsels audience room. Outside Sovereign rams through the citadel defences right as the arms close. Intimacy did a mad dash but could not make it intime. She took her anger out on Sovereign's geth. Sovereign meanwhile connects directly to the citadel tower and begins to reprogram it to open the way for the reapers.

The twin’s elevator was stopped. Shepard tires hitting the button “it’s jammed” their twin then says “Suit up we're going on foot!” They break the glass and, using the odd gravity of the citadel, race up the tower. Fighting saren’s geth and occasionally getting support from Intamcy’s forces via drop ships.

Finally they make it to the council chamber leaving the geth factions to fight outside. SAren sees them coming and fires on them, causing them to take cover. “Ah shepard, I thought you two wouldn’t make it in time. I think we both knew it would end this way. Though I should thank you, after Virmire I couldn't stop thinking about what you said about Sovereign manipulating me through indoctrination so he improved me. Their is now doubt now this is the future!”

“You let Sovereign inplant you, are you crazy? He's just using you!” John says

“There has to be a part of yourself that knows this is wrong, you can still redeem yourself!” Jane pleads

“Maybe you're right maybe there is time- Augh!” Saren screeches in pain “the implants are controlling me Sovereign is to strong”

“No fight it!” Jane says

“Be the hero you once were” John says

“Goodbye Shepard thank you” Saren using the last pit of free will he had draws his gun and shoots himself in the head. He dramatically falls through the glass and onto the ground. And just like that the rouge specter was no more.

The twins run to the controls and download Vigil’s program. Now in control of citadel systems they open the arms and open communications. The Destiny ascension was pleading for help and Joker had come with the human alliance. “Commander should we save the Ascension or go after Sovereign?” Joker asked for orders

Half of Shepard’s squad wanted them to go straight for Sovereign and the other half believed they should save the council. Finally Intimacy pied in “save your government. Sovereign is Mine!”

“She’s a reaper, we can't’ trust her!” their squad says

The twins look at each other and nod “but we do trust her” Jane says

“Joker save the Ascension Intimacy will distract Sovereign” John Orders

In Space the human alliance comes in with full force the Normady at its head. The Destiny assintion praise their goddess as human ships get rid of the remaining Saren geth ships. The citadel arms open and Intimacy charges in and rams Sovereign. the two Reapers grapple at each other like sea creatures fighting over territory. But much of the battle took place in cyberspace as the two wrestled for control over the station. Sovereign ordered his Geth to reinforce him, but Intimacy had hers block them, meanwhile the humans make their wayin “ who do we aim for? A random gunner says

Hackett, leader of the fleet contacts Joker “this is your ship's expertise which do we aim for?”

“Concentrate fire on the blue one” Joker says

“And don’t hold back, I can take the missed shots” Intimacy says hijacking the comms. The full human fource put their might against the reapers

Back in the citadel tower the twins looked down at Sarens body “make sure he’s dead Jane orders

The crew goes down and Wrex shouts the corpse in the head just to make sure. Suddenly the room is filled with red lighting Saren’s corpe was mutilated until nothing but a metal skeleton was left. A metallic voice eaks out “I am Sovereign and this station is mine” the skeleton then atakes leaping like an insect crawling on the walls and shooting beams of energy at them. Even outnumbered 8 to one the fight was hard.

Meanwhile outside the humans were taking casualties, the only thing keeping it from a massacre was intimacy keeping Sovereigns aim off. “We have to pull back, it's too strong. A ship captain. says”

“Negative” Hakett orders “this is our only chance, take that monster down no matter the cost!”

Saren maneges to knock down Jane and about to go for the kill when the skeleton twitches a female voice comes out “Well by that logic this is my station to so bug off! Kill it now Shepard!” giving Intamciy’s temporary control everyone open fires on the skeleton it is overwhelm and disintegrates to dust

With his puppet dead and his connection to the citadel lost Intimacy finally rips Sovereign off of the citadel tower. “Their shields are down “Joker says

“Hit it with everything we got” Hackett orders. 

The alliance ships open fire and Joker even gives the final blow with the Normandy. Sovright the vnagard of the reapers exploded and was no more. 

Intimacy began to fly away but gave one last message “no time for goodbyes but thank you shepard. The badly damaged sexy REaper flew off with what was left of her forces before anyone could decide what to do with her.

But before victory could be celebrated remains of Sovereign flew down and hit the tower like an asteroid hitting a planet. Shepards crew barely had time to scatter.

Rescue cres led by Captain Anderson searched the wreckage, finding the squad members one by one. Finally the twins were found safe and unharmed standing triunfante over the fallen reaper. They had won.

###

Repairs from the battle were well on its way. The council had gathered to honor Shepherd's and humanities efforts to protect the galaxy and the counsel. They even opened a set for a human to join the Council the twins recommended Captain Anderson much to ambassador Udina’s displeasure. The counsel ended the ceremony by thanking Shepherd for saving their lives and defeating Sovereign

“Sovereign was just a vanguard they reapers are still coming hundreds maybe thousands” John says

“Ane we are going to find a way to stop them” Jane says firmly as the twins leave to fulfill their promise.

“Their right” says Anderson “humanity is ready to fight along with the council united we can overcome this challenge. When they arrive we will stand side by side and will drive back the reapers back to dark space!”

Back on the Normandy the Twins greeted their crew and began to take off. They receive a message from Intimacy. “We stopped my people’s invasion but they are still coming. However connecting to the citadel gave me a glimpse of their plans. As they get stronger so do i. I will help you stop their cycle and begin a new system of beauty and love if you’ll have me.

The twins smile looking with love and lust on their teammates “we’ll take whatever help we can get Intimacy. Now Joker take us out!”

The Normandy flies off into the beautiful black abyss that is space and their next mission.

###

End of Bimbo Effect one. To be continued in Bimbo effect Two.


End file.
